Jefe y algo mas
by AlexOkami
Summary: Mi primer fic... Es un 1827 y ligero 8050 ... Summary: El jefe de disciplina Hibari Kyouya jamas permitiría que toquen a su querido hermanito menor junto a sus dos amigos aunque no le gusten las "manadas".-Tiene LEMMON - Mención 6927 -Pasen y Lean! Reviews son bienvenidos!
1. Chapter 1

**"Jefe y algo mas"**

Mi primer (intento) de Fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, lo considero un One-Shot espero os agrade ^^b (sean amables TwT). Esperare las cartas bombas, tomatazos, bazucas, espadas de todo xD incluso un Hibari ¬w¬ jajaja ok no. XD. Y lamento el titulo no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si asi Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

* * *

**Advertencias:**Esto el algo de Yaoi *chico x chico*algo de incesto (adivinen de quienes? O.o pero hasta el final xD, pero ha de ser obvio u.u), algo ligero de 8050. Y creo algo de lime (mi intento de este pff)... Gracias por leer esto ^^

Disfruten! (Espero XD)

* * *

"_Hibari-san – murmuro un joven de cabellos castaños mientras lo veía con sus grandes ojos de color avellana – es,estarán bien?_

_Hmp, vámonos – respondió, fríamente un azabache mientras empezaba a caminar – Es tarde._

_Ha,hai Jefe – murmuro el chico algo nervioso por lo ocurrido mientras caminaba detrás del "Jefe" – etto, kusakabe-san, podría encargarse de esto, onegai!_

_Eh, eh, Claro que si, vayan con cuidado – respondió el otro mayor, mientras veía a los cuerpos de aquellos chicos casi medios muertos – cielos, que habran echo estos chicos – suspira - _

_Tsunayoshi! – casi solto en un gruñido el pelinegro, mientras se detuvo pero seguía de espaldas – _

_El menor, iba acercándose primero rápidamente pero al acercarse mas al azabache se acerco algo mas lento – mis dis,disculpas Jefe – se inclina brevemente – con,continuemos – murmuro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara el mayor._

_Hmp – fue lo que "respondió" Hibari"._

En el camino de regreso el chico, no creía lo que había pasado, para él mismo fue tan… "_¿rápido?"._ Para eso hay que saber, que ocurrio no creen?

~~~~~_~Inicio del_ _f__lash Back~~~~~~_

Iba caminando directo a la escuela un chico de estatura baja, y una "mata" que tenia por cabellos de color castaño, esta ocasión iba sólo sin sus dos mejores amigos Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato, estos no pudieron pasar hoy por él, ya que tenían "ciertos asuntos" (jojo si entienden ¬w¬) desde temprano, es mas ni sabia por que se apresuraba después de todo no tenia las tres primeras horas de clase. Pero aun así "esa persona" salió antes (temprano), como de costumbre Así que ahí iba el chico, solo, y algo rápido, ya que de por si iba algo tarde y él no puede hacer eso, la razón es simple, pertenece al consejo de Disciplina.

Hey, Tú – dijo el matón-idiota No.1 alto, algo "gordo" y con una voz, terrible usaba un uniforme verde militar – mocoso, te digo que voltees – le dijo mientras le sujetaba por la muñeca al menor.

El castaño se sorprendió, ya que nunca pensó que era a él a quien realmente hablaban, por que realmente así era Nadie a excepción de cierto grupo de personas que era ya _"contadas con la palma de su mano_" le hablaban así que decidió ir por lo "sano" lo que para él era simplemente ignorarlo. Pero debió pensarlo un poco más.

Je-je-je, - murmuro el matón No.2-"el inteligente" el cual mas bajo pero sin perder altura del matón n.1 – vaya, vaya éste es quien debemos de llevar a "ese sujeto" jejeje – sonrió de una forma algo escalofriante – bien tómalo, nos largamos de aquí, dijo.

Hiiiiii! suel, suélteme por favor – replicaba el menor, si tan solo hubiera caminado mas rápido no estaría pasando por esto – Basta! Me duele! Itte,itteee

Jujujuju, se quiere hacer el valiente – *_PAAFFF_* (Bofetada) – A ver si así se calma jajajajaja – rio estúpidamente el matón 1 –bien, mucho mejor – dijo burlonamente a ver que el castaño se quedo callado - No queremos maltratarte por que si lo hacemos nos vuelan la cabeza a nosotros dos.

El castaño simplemente se llevo su mano libre a la mejilla algo hinchada y se limpio un poco la sangre de la comisura de su labio, pero murmuro algo para si mismo – van a pagar caro por esto – y al hacerlo su flequillo le cubrió sus ojos dándole una apariencia algo temible, pero realmente muy en el fondo estaba preocupado. Apartando el echo de que se sentía mareado, el golpe si que fue fuerte.

¿Que? – dijo el matón 2 pero eso fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que un puñetazo le hizo caer y estrellarse con la pared, cayendo semi-inconsciente.

Jum, par de imbéciles como se atreven a golpear, al Decimo! – Grito un chico de cabellos plateados – Sufrieran por sus actos, decía al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dinamitas.

Ma, ma, ma Gokudera no te preocupes yo me encargo – dijo un pelinegro con una sonrisa, de ojos de color como el ámbar – Después de todo has de estar cansado – sonrió pícaramente, en cambio el peliblanco se sonrojo un poco – TKS has lo que quieras – respondió Gokudera (jojojo ¬U¬ le conviene no resistirse) mientras se colocaba cerca de una pared para no perder de vista y si era necesario entrar en acción – Hey pero eso si! Si el decimo tiene un rasguño de mas! Te pateare el trasero el doble! oíste estúpido friki del béisbol!

Después de todo se que todos tendremos nuestro turno – finalizo con una sonrisa que realmente "auguraba" mucho dolor y sufrimiento, por no decir que era espeluznante.

No, eso no pasara jejeje – dijo el matón 2 antes de caer en la inconsciencia – SALGAN! – y de la nada salieron otros tipos que colocaron enfrente del matón 1 junto con un Tsuna casi inconsciente – Ja, ja, ja ahora mueran.

Bien, esperaba que salieran, ahora si podre divertirme mucho mas – dijo Yamamoto quien aun tenia esa temible y para nada amigable sonrisa, Tsuna no pudo sentirse algo nervioso era raro ver a Yamamoto con esa mirada, pero antes de caer casi semi-desmayado lo vio a "él"

Hmp, por andar en manada y causar un alboroto los morderé hasta la muerte – salió de la nada el azabache, el temido Hibari Kyouya Jefe del consejo de Disciplina de Nami-chu. Y este se ensaño mas al ver que tenían a Tsuna y mas por el golpe.

Y después de aproximadamente 30 minutos o si no que menos toda una "tanda de matones" estaban en el piso inconscientes.

~~~~~~_Fin del flash back~~~~~~_

Muchas Gracias por ayudar, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun – se inclino rápidamente – Nos vemos en unas horas mas, en clase! – casi grito Tsuna y se dirigió rápidamente detrás de Hibari.

Ya al llegar a Nami-chu para ser precisos en la oficina de Hibari, ya adentro el azabache sostuvo de la cintura a pelicastaño y casi lo cargo con una sola mano (no es como si pesara mucho) mientras lo sostenía buscaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y Tsuna como si fuera costumbre se sostuvo al poner sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello y recargo su cabeza en el hombro.

Tsunayoshi – le dijo el azabache con una voz algo aterciopelada, lo sentó y el se arrodillo un poco y empezó a curarlo después le puso una banda blanca en su mejilla dañada y lo beso, cosa que hizo que el menor se sonrojara hasta las orejas, sus mejillas ardían estaba seguro que estaba tan rojo como un tomate. En el beso la lengua del mayor se paseaba por su mejilla (la no lastimada) y también por su labio herido, ya curado quitando todo rastro de sangre, si la había aun, luego se paso dentro de su boca y disfrutaba de la calidez y "dulzor" de aquella cavidad que para Hibari era adictiva. Y la lengua de Tsuna, le intentaba seguir el juego, pero realmente le era casi imposible realmente el mayor parece que tenia mas habilidad, y también sus manos parecían que tenían vida propia por que estaban tocando el pequeño y delgado cuerpecito hasta donde no. (se imaginan xD ). Y sin más ya estaba Hibari encima de Tsuna entre sus pequeñas piernas, lo besaba salvajemente y sus manos seguían acariciándolo tomandolo por las caderas acercándolo y su mano libre bajo y toco la entrepierna del menor esos movimientos suaves realmente hacían estremecer al chico tanto que al terminar el beso habia un rastro de saliva en la comisura de su labio ese beso lo aturdió mucho. Pero…

Ngh ah, Hi,hibari-san, ngh ah, ah –decía entrecortadamente por la falta de aire – no, ah… ah, ye, yega, ah, ah,re tar,tarde… a clases _Jefe._

Pero este ni se inmutaba seguía en lo suyo devorando la boca, manoseándolo y a la vez le dejaba marcas cerca de su cuello, pero aunque odiara dejar las cosas a medias sabia que tenia razón. Se alejo del castaño y le dio un ultimo pero casto beso en sus labios, después el menor se sentó y se tranquilizaba por "_lo sucedido"_

Vamos entonces "_secretario"_ – le respondió al menor mientras le acomodaba su uniforme a el y le dio un beso en la frente, y al momento llego como de costumbre de "la nada" su ave amarilla _Hibird _el aterrizo en su hombro exclamando como siempre ~_hibari, hibari~_ – je Tsunayoshi, en la casa terminamos – dijo poniéndose de pie y empezaba a caminar para abrirle la puerta.

Tsuna sin embargo soltó una sonrisa algo nerviosa y se sonrojo (xD gano contra el tomatin xD )y corrió detrás del azabache lo abrazo por la cintura y le respondio:

Hai, hai Kyouya "Nii-sama", después de todo dormimos en la misma habitación no? – respondió y rio nerviosamente, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la espalda de Hibari, pero sonriendo de una manera realmente maravillosa y se marcho a su salón. Después de todo nadie se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima al querido hermano menor del Jefe del Comité Disciplinario claro a menos que quisiera morir. Y así termina esta historia. Entretenida no creen?

~FIN~ (¿?)

* * *

_¿Qué os pareció?  
Jejeje lo termine a la 1:33am D: del dia ya 12/04/2012 y ya me amenazaron T.T (mi hermano) … Todo Review es bienvenido! :3_

_Dejen Reviews para que no sienta que fue en vano (TT-TT buuuu) … Onegai ^_^ dejen todo lo que quieran sus bombas, bazucas, etc. Y sus críticas (constructivas xD), si las tienen son bienvenidas. No les cuesta solo hacer clic ^^. Bye, Bye! Cuidense hasta la otra ñ_ñ (si hay otra claro xD)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Nota:

Bueno realmente ese era un **One-Shot** (_) y ya acababa… Bueno, en fin *suspira* Solo por que pues, agradezco sus Reviews. (XD)

Pero algo se hace por ver juntos a esos dos *sonrisa al estilo Mukuro* Kufufufu~ dejando eso de lado. Supongo que lo que querían leer era el Lemmon ( Jajaja). Pero no habrá, aun no, realmente nunca he escrito algo como eso, así que no habrá hasta quizá el siguiente capitulo *probablemente*. (Mis más sinceras disculpas, es todo lo que puede hacer todavía esta novata).

"_pensamientos"  
__aclaración_

-hablan personajes-

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **algo de incesto (ya saben). Lime (Se hace lo que se puede Ok!)… Mpreg *embarazo masculino* por parte de uno de los padres de Tsuna. Adivinen! (Es obvio xD)

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

"**Jefe y algo más"  
******

_**~Ya en clases~**_

En su respectivo salón, junto con sus amigos estaba Tsuna. Como de costumbre no prestando atención a la clase de matemáticas, Yamamoto como siempre dormitando un poco y Gokudera pues haciendo lo de siempre, ignorando todo lo que el profesor dice ya que para él eso es fácil.  
Bueno esto es algo "normal" para él, aunque el tema de los números realmente no es como si no las entendiera del todo, pero igual le costaba aprenderlas cosa que se soluciono con ayuda de su hermano Kyouya… Y así trascurrieron sus clases con normalidad aparente.

En fin, en el receso Tsuna estaba en la oficina del comité con Kyouya haciendo sus labores de secretario, ayudante, asistente o lo que fuera. Pero…

Ngh, ah, ah Nii-sama ah, aha, aaah – Tsuna estaba sentado en un sillón negro, quizá de cuero Hibari tenia su cabeza entre las piernas de su "hermanito" mientras le daba mucho "amor"

Ngh, me… voy… aah , a correr, aaaahaaaah –*goteo*goteo* aaah, lo siento nii-sama te manche – murmuro

No importa – respondió mientras se limpiaba el semen de su mejilla y lo metía a su boca, entonces se levanto y beso a Tsuna, sus lenguas luchaban y buscaban la dominación la una a la otra pero gano obviamente la más experta, realmente fue un beso húmedo ya que a Tsuna le escurría algo de saliva por la boca, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas hasta mas no poder, el pequeño orgasmo que tuvo le hizo sentir agotado, su hermano mayor tenia un libido enorme, se dejo caer en el sofá, con las respiración agitada y ambas manos a lado de su cabeza, sus piernas se subieron a una parte del sofá, entre ellas se hacia notoria la erección que se le empezaba a formar de nuevo, el mayor por su parte tenia fija la mirada realmente le excitaba ver a su hermanito de esa forma se le antojaba romperlo con esa apariencia tan indefensa que tenia en estos momentos… se acerco un poco se coloco sobre el, y le susurro:

Tsunayoshi – hablo algo ronco por la excitación – estas ansioso no? – susurro en su oído y después le lamio y mordió el lóbulo, al mismo tiempo le ponía un dedo en uno de sus pezones y lo movía en pequeños círculos, haciendo que el castaño se arquera hermosamente y soltara un gemido realmente sensual.

*se pone entre las piernas de Tsuna*

Bien, no te hare esperar – esta a punto de bajarse los pantalones pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo

Y-Yo lo hare por ti Nii-sama – murmuro el menor se bajo del sofá y se coloco entre las piernas del mayor

"oh" Nunca creí que hicieras esto – dijo con algo de superioridad - Pero te dejare.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y mientras lo hacia decidió por bajarle el cierre con los dientes, Hibari ante tal acción, se excito mas esa sensación fue algo extraña. Normalmente el niño era algo penoso para hacer este tipo de cosas.

Hasta que…

*ring ring*

Tsk – murmuro Hibari, arrancaría la cabeza del o la idiota que se atrevió a arruinarle el momento pero luego se arrepiento de tal pensamiento cuando escucho la voz de su otro "Padre-Madre" Giotto Vongola Di Hibari.

Kyouya-kun? Soy yo, Giotto te aviso que pronto iré a casa espero que Tsunayoshi este completo, bien! Ciao~ciao~ … aah espera, dile a Tsuna que prepare algo de cenar llevaremos un invitado sip!

Ahora si Ciao~ (… fin de la llamada)

Grr – gruño algo exasperado – Tsunayoshi, te vas a casa – indico el mayor

Huh? Eh, p-pero – se empieza a vestir – vete con tus "amigos" herbívoros.

S-si nii-sama – asintió con la cabeza – etto…

Y sobre lo otro – suspiro - lo terminamos luego – sonrió perversamente

Tsuna ante esa mirada se sonrojo, sabia que era la segunda vez que los interrumpían pero bueno eso fue el timbre, y lo presentía su hermano mayor era algo especial en esos asuntos sin mas inconscientemente trago algo de saliva.

Entonces nos vemos Nii-sama – se despidió Tsuna

Hmp – y rápidamente se acerco a Tsuna lo tomo en sus brazos y le susurro – Hablo "padre-san" fue el que hablo por teléfono, dijo que cocinaras algo, tenemos un invitado…

H-hai, lo hare – respondió nervioso Tsuna estaba demasiado nervioso y se sentía caliente, de nuevo a pesar de haberse ido a lavar la cara para mitigar su sonrojes – hasta entonces, nii-sama! – y se fue

Hibari se limito a ladear un poco sus labios, su hermano realmente le divertía, en fin ahora terminaría sus asuntos del comité… _ papeleo_

~con Tsunayoshi~

Después de salir, Tsuna se dirigía rumbo a la puerta y vio a sus dos mejores amigos se estaban besando… el menor se sonrojo, sabia que algo se traían esos dos, pero pues prefirió "dejarlos ser" hasta que ellos mismos se lo quisieran contar… Pero pues, no es como si él precisamente hiciera algo "sano" con su hermano mayor… (XDD )

Etto… cof – tosio disimuladamente –

GYAAAAAAAA – grito Gokudera – No es lo que piensaaaaa! Decimoooo!

Aja-ja-ja no te preocupes, Gokudera-kun – sonrio un poco para tranquilisarlo – no importa ya lo venia venir jeje

Eh? Gokudera- kun! _ Se desmayo_

Eeh Gokudera? – Dijo muy tranquilo Yamamoto – aun no es hora de dormir

Eh, Yamamoto ayudemos a Gokudera-kun – comento Tsuna – bien asi, mucho mejor _Gokudera estaba en la espalda del peli-negro con circulitos en sus ojos.

Gracias, Tsuna – le dijo Yamamoto y le dio una gran sonrisa

Eh? De nada, realmente me alegra que estén bien ustedes dos *risita* – respondió mientras ponía una mirada que lucia feliz y tranquila y posaba su mano en el hombro del más grande – pensé que nunca me lo dirían – dijo por ultimo el menor mientras había un gracioso gesto en su cara _"puchero"_

Bien, es hora de irse – soltó un suspiro -

(…)_**~hasta aquí termina lo de la escuela~**_

* * *

***Enfrente de la casa de Tsuna* (ah, aquí ya se despertó Hayato)**

Decimo! – le hablo Gokudera sacando de sus pensamientos a Tsuna, pensaba en lo que haría de cenar, pero le intrigaba el invitado normalmente sus padres no traen visitas a menudo.

Eh? Que? – respondió confundido, pero se percato que estaban enfrente de su casa, ya era el ultimo día que iría a la escuela después de todo era viernes, y para agregarle emoción, no tendría clases si no hasta el martes. Oh si, cuatro días sin clases.

Sera mejor que nos demos prisa Gokudera, después de todo no queremos que el "Jefe" nos vaya a morder hasta la muerte ja ja ja, si nos ve por aquí – comento Yamamoto.

Cielos, increíble que el Decimo sea hermano de ese sujeto, eeh pero sin ofender! – murmuro nervioso Gokudera

Tranquilo, Gokudera-kun, entiendo todos dicen eso ñ_ñ – le comento Tsuna, para tranquilizarlo.

Nos vemos luego Decimo! – Casi gritaba Gokudera con cierto tono de voz dolido – Es triste…

Ma, ma, Gokudera, no es como no nos fuéramos a ver de nuevo, además podemos venir a ver a Tsuna después verdad? – respondió tranquilamente Yamamoto

Claro, que si! Mmm por que no salimos mañana? – Dijo el menor - Después de todo merecemos un descanso, por los exámenes. _"Al menos yo si quiero uno TwT"_

Si – respondieron ambos

Entonces nos vemos chicos – se despide Tsuna y luego cada uno a su modo.

*entra a su casa*

Ya regrese! – grito, pero en con un tono de respeto – eh? no hay nadie? – se quita los zapatos y los acomoda, ahora camina hacia adentro cuando…

Tsunayoshi? – le dijo una voz calmada y algo "fría", muy parecida a la Hibari – Hmp …

Eh? O.O Oto-sama Alaude – respondió, algo nervioso – Etto, Buenas Tardes – hace una reverencia.

Hmp – solo murmuro Alaude y le poso una mano en sus cabellos castaños – Tsunayoshi, y Kyouya?

Aah, en el Comité – le respondió algo nervioso, ¿la razón?, es que rara ves su padre le daba cariño – oto-sama? - Tsuna tuvo la necesidad de preguntar – Etto y Giotto-san?

En el trabajo, le hablo a Kyouya sobre lo de una cena es correcto? – pregunto con aire elegante

Sip! Que es lo que quisieran Oto-sama? – respondió/pregunto Tsuna.

Sorpréndenos Tsunayoshi~ - le indico el casi albino de su padre – Bien, me voy solo venia por unas cosas.

E-esta bien oto-sama – sonrió Tsuna – Buena suerte! Saluda a Oto-san!

Bien, le dire hasta luego Tsunayoshi y ten cuidado por favor con la cocina – le indico u ordeno su padre – ah, acércate se me olvidaba – le dijo mientras movía un poco la mano y se ponía a la altura de su hijo.

Alaude le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – eso te lo manda tu "madre"

Gracias oto-sama – agradeció con un abrazo Tsuna – Ciao~Ciao

Se despidieron en la puerta… *se cierra*

Bien a cocinar! - grito levemente Tsuna, realmente se sentía muy feliz.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

_Jojojo aquí la 2da parte xD si llegaron a leer esto y siguen despiertas felicidades! (Risa)_

_Realmente lo siento me demore un poco D: incluso deje mi tarea para terminarlo… lo bueno es que al parecer no tengo clases XDDD pero se que luego lo lamentare en fin no las quiero aburrir jaja con mi historia/excusa…_

_Y siii! Los padres son (obviamente) Giotto y Alaude :3 ¿Por qué?, por que así lo quise XD … ok noo mmm dije que quería algo diferente jeje …_

_Pero ojo, aclaro no por ser "incesto" 1827 no significa que también así lo sean sus padres con ellos jeje ese detalle ténganlo en mente xD sus padres, harán sus funciones de Padres –madre (por Giotto) xD. Probablemente y si no se me van las ideas esto acabe en 3 capítulos mas quizaaaa~~~ (no esta segura)… Porque realmente no se como acabaría del todo xDD todo dependerá de ustedes mis queridas lectoras, hago esto como diversión al yaoi ^^ y no por obligación jeje (no se sientan regañadas vale?)_

_Cuestiones?'  
¿Quién será el invitado?  
_

… _ya jajaja_

_**GRACIAS A SUS LINDOS REVIEWS: por que realmente no pensaba hacer segunda parte (suspira)**_

_**Usagi Grecia Desu:**__ jeje realmente gracias XD y sip, se podría decir que es mi primer FF por aquí y aquí como ya viste esta la 2da parte jojo _

_**NaruNoa:**__ jajajajaja realmente me encanto tu comentario xD bueno lo del 8059 jajaja siii lo se XD es que Yamamoto da esa impresión jojojo y sip, realmente espero subir mas fic´s de esta pareja jeje :3_

_**Regeryyentha**__ (espero escribirlo bien): je__jeje realmente me halaga un poco ñ-ñ realmente jaja el fic pensé que no iba a hacer muy bueno Gracias!_

_**D-JK23:**__ jaja si, abusivos u.u solo por que lo ven todo debilucho, frágil, pequeño vio…. Cof pero no te preocupes Tsu-chan ya tendrá su oportunidad! O me dejo de llamar Alexokami!Bueno jaja eso creo que si se me ocurre otra idea para continuar jeje y de Hibari :P es que lo quiere mucho, muchooo XDDD_

_**Gai:**__ aamm etto no se si ahora luce mejor y pues gracias jeje por las observaciones aunque me sentí regañada jejeje soy novata en esto jeje _

_**Himeko Sutcliff:**__ jajaja Gracias xD eso espero, el poder continuar xD y seguir con mas ideas jeje DDX si no se que me lincharan (?) Jajaja ok noo PAZ._

_**Adelissruki**__: jaja esperemos que algún día se nos haga el milagrooo xDDD y si KHR! Fuera mío realmente eso tendría (yaoi por todos lados) jajaja Lol xD_

_**Kitzuneluna:**__ wow tu fuiste mi primer Review jeje *llora como si recibiera un premio Oscar* jajaja ok noo Gracias realmente me esforze en escribirlo xD …_

_Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR GRACIAS! POR SU ATENCION XD ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR JEJE PERO BUENO DE QUE SEGUIRA , SIP PERO DENME TIEMPO :P .._

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, bazucas, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Hola, hola! Y si **Katekyo1827R27X27 ** junto con **bianchixgokudera25 **jajaja el invitado era, perdón es Reborn (Versión adulta) XD era tan obvio o-oU? Aquí veremos las "maldades" de Reborn jojojojo hacia el pobre (no tan pobre) Tuna xD es decir Tsunayoshi-kun ^._.^ es que me quede pensando que seria divertido hacer algo para hacer algo dramático (¿?) el fic xDD por eso se me ocurrió hacer el lemmon, en el siguiente capitulo. Además ya he entrado a la escuela ( X.X ) quizá, por eso demore en actualizar tengan paciencia!. Sin más que decir disfruten… Espero les guste!

* * *

"_pensamientos"  
__aclaración_

-hablan personajes-

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **algo de lime pero no es tan así "fuerte" *realmente esa parte no la explique tan "explicita" ._. Adivinen de quienes serán (¿?) *risas*

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

"**Jefe y algo mas"**

~En la cocina~

Tsuna estaba haciendo los preparativos de la cena para el visitante y también mas motivado por sus padres. Normalmente están en casa, pero desde hace aproximadamente cuatro meses que no están en casa, y si llegaban pues están unas cuantas horas y se marchaban. Tsuna sabia que algo no estaba bien, su padre es Jefe de una organización o agencia de investigación llamado "CEDEF" (_Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_ (del italiano a español: "asesores externos de la Familia") si, ellos son italianos-japoneses.  
Y su padre-madre Giotto es el jefe de algo llamado Vongola, algo desconocido para Tsuna y quizá Kyouya.

Mm No, no, no Tsuna! Debes evitar ponerte nervioso – se dijo así mismo.

*Ding – Dong*

Noooo – murmuro un poco asustado – yo, yo no me he bañado ni vestido, la cena me tomo mucho tiempo…

Tsunayoshi? – hablo una voz conocida. Era Kyouya.

Eh? Nii-sama? – Respondió – me asustaste pensé que eran papa y mama, oh y el invitado ejeje – respondió nervioso.

Y bien, que hiciste para la cena? – Pregunto con su voz normal – por que yo seria feliz si te pudiera devorar sabes?

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Aja-ja-ja – respondió nervioso.

Mientras, tanto Hibari se levanta de la mesa en donde estaba apoyado y se dirige a la sala, a ver un poco de televisión.

*ring – ring*

Eh? Yo contesto, nii-sama! – alzo un poco su voz para que lo escucharan.

"Moshi, moshi?" – hablo Tsuna nervioso.

TSUNAYOSHIII! – se escucho una voz juvenil pero con toque elegante, muy familiar para el castaño.

¿Oka-san, Giotto? – pregunto algo dudoso.

Hai, hai – respondió – waaaa hace tanto que no te escuchaba Tsu-chan!

¬¬ ooh que soy Tsuna, oka-san! – dijo fingiendo molestia.

Ciao~Ciao~ mi querido hijo – dijo con una voz normal y mas calmada – como va lo de la cena?

Ciao~ - respondió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

¿Quien es, Tsunayoshi? – pregunto Hibari quien regreso de donde estaba, y se fue de nuevo a la cocina.

Es "oka-san", Nii-sama… - dijo rápidamente y volvió al teléfono - Etto… Hice la comida preferida de Oto-sama Alaude, y tuya también "oka-san"– respondió

"oh" acaso _"_Spaghetti alle Vongole_" _– respondió divertido y con acento italiano

Ah y de postre hice "Pana Cotta"y _"_Tiramisu_" – _le dijo al igual que Giotto con un ligero acento italiano.

Me sorprendes Tsu-chan – comento Giotto.

Es que, oto-san me pidió que los sorprendiera así que eso hice! ¿Esta bien eso? – pregunto algo dudoso.

Claro, que si, después de todo el invitado es italiano… bueno, bueno Tsu-chan "mama" Giotto se tiene que ir. Saluda a Kyouya

Hai, Hai! – respondió con una sonrisa – hasta entonces!

Sip, nos vemos en aproximadamente 1 hora! Ciao~ - dijo mientras colgó Giotto.

E-Eh? 1 hora! Waaaa mejor me apuro… -dijo mientras ponía de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar.

* * *

*Después de que Tsuna termino de cocinar, se dispuso a limpiar, ordenar, pero claro teniendo su parte "Dame" se le caían unas que otras cosas. Se dio un baño y se iba a sentar junto a su hermano mayor en el sofá, este ya se encontraba con otro cambio de ropa se veía muy elegante*

"_nii-sama luce bien" – mientras veía con detenimiento a su hermano Kyouya _

Ocurre algo Tsunayoshi? – Pregunto con su usual voz calmada – Hmp – sonrió de medio lado.

N-No, nada nii-sama bueno es que realmente luces bien eso era – les respondió mientras tenia una sonrisa y le acompañaba un ligero sonrojo.

¿Oh, con que es eso? – le respondió, pero al mismo tiempo le tomo de las caderas y lo sentó en su regazo.

¿N-Nii-sama? – pregunto nervioso – espera no, papa y "mama" no tardan y vendrán!

Yo nunca dije que haríamos algo je – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello – solo quédate así un poco mas, Tsunayoshi.

Mmm Hai, nii-sama – le respondió mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho del menor y así se quedaron un largo rato mientras veían la T.V. *bostezo* - creo que mejor me voy a dar una ducha rápida, ya casi es hora…

Bien – le respondió el mayor mientras se acomodaba de nuevo y veía la hora – 7:30pm a las 8pm llegaran.

*Tsuna en su cuarto*

"_Mmm me pregunto ¿que debería de usar? Mama no me dijo que debería de usar "_

"oh" ya se! – Dijo mientras se dirigía al closet – si es una cena, debería de vestir algo formal, así como Nii-sama jejeje

Del gran closet saco un conjunto de aparentemente de color negro. Y sin mas dejo el conjunto en su cama y se metió para darse otra ducha, realmente se sentía nervioso.

*después de aproximadamente 15 o 10 minutos salió y se vistió*

Su traje consistía en una camisa blanca que le quedaba a la altura de los codos, un chaleco negro con ciertos destellos azules en donde quizá tendría bolsitas, un pantalón negro que _curiosamente_ marcaba muy bien sus delgadas piernas… y para que no se viera así tan formal opto por quitarle la corbata y dejarse la camisa con dos botones "desabotonados"*

Bien, ya estoy listo – se dijo a si mismo.

Después de un rato cuando se disponía a sentarse de nuevo con su hermano para ver la T.V se escucho que alguien entro.

Oto-sama Alaude! "Oka-san" Giotto – grito un poco disimulado – Bienvenidos!

Tsu-chan! – grito casi igual que Tsuna, Giotto mientras lo abrazaba y casi lo alzaba – oh, hace tanto que no los veía! Ni a ti ni a Kyouya… eh y donde esta?

Aquí – dijo, como queriendo no hacerse notar.

Kyouya! – hablo un poco mas recatado, sabia que a su hijo mayor no le gustaba que lo trataran así, pero no por nada era Giotto Vongola Di Hibari.

*se puso delante del mayor y sus manos se posaron en la cintura y lo observaba fijamente*

Tsuna, mientras tanto abrazaba a su padre Alaude. Pero no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada nerviosa a su Oto-sama, pero este le miro como queriéndole transmitir confianza. Tsuna solo se limito a sonreírle.

Kyouya… - hablo Giotto frunció un poco su ceja – hmp

*y sin mas, Kyouya se descruzo de brazos y se acerco lentamente a Giotto y lo abrazo*

Bienvenido – murmuro el azabache.

*Giotto tenia una sonrisa de autosuficiencia*

"_Como había dicho, no por nada soy Giotto Vongola Di Hibari" – mientras abrazaba todavía a Hibari._

Tsuna y Alaude ambos tenían una sonrisa divertida. Bueno la de Alaude la disimulo un poco más.

Eh, etto… y el ¿invitado? – pregunto Tsuna después de tan "emotivo" encuentro.

Aquí "Dame-Tsuna" – hablo un hombre con una voz, realmente encantadora y debajo de su sombrero se asomaban dos curiosas y rizadas patillas, este mientras estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

R-Reborn! – grito chillonamente Tsuna, mientras se ponía algo pálido.

Oh si, era Reborn Arcobaleno. El antiguo Tutor de Tsuna cuando vivían en Italia.

Hiiii! - chillo más –

(…)  
Tanto tiempo sin verte Reborn – le dijo tomando una aptitud seria pero a la vez lo hacia ver maduro.

"oh" – murmuro Reborn.

Bien, pasemos – comento _ ordeno_ Alaude.

Pero antes, se detuvo ya que lo que veía no era algo que le agradara.

Reborn, sin vergüenza alguna tenia agarrado a Tsuna de la cintura mientras le daba un apasionante beso, realmente el castaño no sabia que hacer.

"_hiiiieee, estaré en problemas con nii-sama"…_

Veo, que no has cambiado del todo "Dame-Tsuna" – le dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Hibari en cambio tenia una mirada asesina, Alaude solo alzo un poco su ceja para luego bajarla en señal de que estaba molesto, y Giotto tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras su boca marcaba un "o" pero disimuladamente.  
*después de unos minutos*

Si – respondieron todos un poco bajitos pero escuchable _menos Hibari y Alaude por supuesto_

(…)

*en una mesa elegantemente ordenada y decorada _cena_*

Realmente te esforzaste Tsunayoshi – hablo por fin Alaude.

Eh, si gracias oto-sama – sonríe – y bien Reborn a que viniste? – pregunto algo nervioso

Realmente, Giotto me dijo que necesitarían mi ayuda… Pero, a lo que vine aquí es para comprometerte… - soltó sonriendo ladeadamente.

P-Perdón? – tartamudeo el menor.

Así, es Tsunayoshi – hablo seriamente Giotto.

N-No, es posible – estaba totalmente en shock – pero yo…

…

…

Y tú eres la novia… - dijo con un tono de burla…

…

…

… *silencio sepulcral*

"_hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Soy muy joven D: " _

…

…

…

Es broma – soltó Giotto – jajaja realmente no es eso, es mejor!

QUEEEE! – Grito Tsuna algo sonrojado – pero que…. *murmuraba cosas en italiano*

L-lo siento, Tsuna es que todo estaba tan tenso, que yo… - se para un poco de prisa Giotto – me d-disculpan un momento yo… – hablo tímidamente.

N-no mamá, espera… - hablo el menor, mientras veía como se levantaba de la mesa.

Sale, Giotto y detrás de el Alaude…

C-Creo que no debí… - murmuraba Giotto.

Giotto - hablo naturalmente Alaude, pero su voz ocultamente desprendía preocupación – ven aquí.

Alaude abrazaba a Giotto mientras este tímidamente le rodeaba con sus brazos. Alaude estuvo en silencio mientras le dio un beso en los dorados cabellos de su "esposa".

Todo estará bien, creo que no fue prudente hacer algo como eso – le dijo Alaude a Giotto en su oído.

Creo que s-si – le respondió – será mejor regresar y luego ir a descansar – dijo como ultimo Giotto.

Alaude tomo el rostro de su "esposa" y le dio un beso muy bien correspondido por parte de Giotto que después se tornaba algo ya "intenso".

*en la sala*

Y-yo no… - seguía Tsuna.

Realmente tenia razón, no has cambiado en nada "Dame-Tsuna" – hablo el ex – tutor.

Hmp – gruño molesto Hibari. Por la forma de hablar del otro pelinegro.

Mama! Lo siento – casi grito Tsuna, mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Eh? (are?) – murmuro mientras abrió la puerta de la cocina pero sentía que se desmayaría, gritaría, mas bien no sabia ni que sentía todo por al ver semejante escena. Pero el mismo sabia que su cara estaba totalmente roja.

Alaude estaba encima de Giotto el cual estaba sobre apoyado o bien, casi acostado sobre la mesa mientras las manos de Alaude se encontraban debajo de la camisa de el otro y se besaban fieramente y las piernas de Giotto estaba alrededor de las de su "esposo" lo quería tener mas cerca.

Hiiiieeee! – Grito Tsuna y se desmayo…

Ante tal grito los otros dos pelinegros fueron a ver que sucedía y aunque no lo quisieran admitir en sus adentros se querían reír a carcajadas _pero pensándolo bien, para ambos eso no era su fuerte_... ver a Giotto Vongola Di Hibari soplarle a su hijo el cual al parecer los había visto a ambos padres haciendo "cosas" y ciertamente era notorio ya que sus ropas estaban algo abiertas y Alaude recogiendo el cuerpo desmayado del menor. No tenia precio…

Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan! – gritaba algo nervioso Giotto – etto… no es lo que tu crees, bueno si! Pero no! Tsu-chan! – hablaba totalmente preocupado.

*mientras todos se dirigían a la habitación del castaño*

Esta bien – hablo Alaude mientras ponía a Tsuna en su cama – al parecer no se golpeo la cabeza, y no se lastimo.

E-Eh, que alivio - *suspiro* -

Para eso están las habitaciones, saben? – hablo burlonamente Reborn.

La familia Vongola Di Hibari, para precisar Alaude y Kyouya tenían un aura amenazante de asesinos y en cambio Giotto tenia un aura de "No digas una cosa mas por que si no…"

Reborn solo sonrió mas, realmente no les tenia tanto miedo después de todo el es un "Hitman" aparte de ser tutor.

Pero todo se en sus miradas asesinas por que vieron algo curioso. Tsuna se removía y muchos tuvieron pensamientos diferentes.

Giotto: _"waa mi hijo Tsu-chan, no, Tsuna esta creciendo. Y se hace mas lindo y a la vez maduro" – sonrisa estilo paterno-materno_

Alaude:_ "es igual que Giotto" – sonrisa de autosuficiencia y cariñosa._

Reborn & Kyouya:_ "solo por que están estos tres, no le salto encima y lo hago mío" – sonrisas perversas y lujuriosas…_

_(N/A: seria Reborn, Giotto y Alaude en el caso de Kyouya – Kyouya, Giotto y Alaude en el caso de Reborn. por si no entendieron)_

"_Realmente Tsunayoshi se ve tan lindo durmiendo"_ - Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento general de todos.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de todo, la cena no acabo tan mal, Tsuna realmente durmió y después todos volvieron a cenar tranquilamente como si lo otro no hubiera pasado, claro Giotto todavía estaba avergonzado, y mas por que su hijo mayor también los vio en esa "situación".

Sin mas terminaron de hablar, y todo eso. Y se disponían a dormir, ya Giotto le había dado una habitación a Reborn y así acabo el día.

Pero en la noche bien dicen que los lobos no descansan…

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_Y quien creen que será el lobo que se "tire" al lindo y vio... Conejito ^w^… (¬w¬)_

_¿Reborn o Kyouya? Decidan mis queridas lectoras ^^ *lo estoy pensando seriamente xD*_

_Y como ya dije creo el lemmon es posible pero en el siguiente capitulo xD *LO SIENTO!* Pero pues quise hacerlo así, espero no se molesten u.u … * no me golpeen D:* ~PAZ~ (jajaja)_

_Jajaja bueno como saben! _

_y realmente lo de las caritas *emoticonos* lo siento xd es que a veces siento que son necesarios ponerlos, pero si me lo piden dejare de ponerlos jajajaja xDD _

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Ahora Gracias a sus lindos Reviews:**_

**Kuro-neko Len: **_nee-san ¬o¬U ya pégame! Jajaja ok no y… Nooo Gracias! No me gustaría tener de nuevo Taller de Lectura y Redaccion :S de por si jaja con Literatura II tengo suficiente XD y no, eso no era Lemmon ._. *al menos para mi no, lemmon´s – lemmon´s son lo que hace una escritora de A.Y (*o*) del fic que te enseñe xD* y créeme que mas adelante me vengare ¬u¬ jojojo~ en la escuela~ y sip me da pena escribir eso, pero como ya dije *a las lectoras* me arriesgare y escribiré lemmon en el prox. Capitulo (*nerviosa*) pero para todo hay primera vez! Y pues bueno gracias por leer :3._

**Kitsuneluna:**_ ajajaja lo siento pero a veces es bueno el suspenso xD y como ya viste el invitado es Reborn xD …_

**Himeko sutcliff: **_jaja igual a mi casi no me llama la atención tanto el 8059 pero pues es esencial xDD._

**Usagi-san tu eterna lectora: **_Gracias por leer pero por lo que me dijiste creo que no te gusto mucho lo del 2do capitulo ñ_ñ en el cuarto pues quizá no te guste es que así es el lime y el lemmon es mucho mas *ya sabes xD* pero bueno :´3. Ojala pues igual te acostumbre jajaja ok noo xD._

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **_y respondiendo tu cuestión xD es que pues su padre es Alaude jajaja XDD es por eso, pero no te preocupes no es nada serio, así SERIO XD, ya veré si mas adelante pongo algo de convivencia familiar, claro dime si quieres jajaja esperare la respuesta ¡! Jajaja y si, era Reborn realmente pensé en el, por que pues no se me ocurrió quien mas fuera así como el =3._

**Usagi grecia desu: **_jajaja no esta embarazado Giotto xDD ya no XDD y lo de Alaude jajajaja me dio hasta miedo xDD . ok nooo~~ jajajajajaja y si, no me traumare xD ya noo ajajaja pero como ya he dicho explicar algo físico es algo difícil, mmm en "esas" situaciones al menos para mi :P._

**Biachixgokudera25: **_jajaja Gracias XDD realmente pensé que no había quedado así ya saben jajaja *pervert* y bien entendible *explicar lo físico a veces no se me da xP* por eso para el siguiente capitulo me esforzare mas jajaja hare mi primer Lemmoon! *Sonrisa nerviosa* kyaaaa! *mas nerviosa xDD* jajaja espero este capitulo te haya igual al menos sacado una sonrisa jajajaja yo si me reí :P jajaja y es Alaude x Giotto XDD no al revés xD jaja yaa! …_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**Si tienen critica constructiva también es Bienvenida… :3**_

**Ahora sii ya espero sus Cartas bombas, Bazucas, tomatazos, Hibarin mordelon! xD, lo que quieran!**

**No les cuesta hacer clic en "Review this chapter" :3**

**Sin más Bye! Bye!**

**Y como ya dije D: creo que si me tomara un poco mas de tiempo en actualizar, pero intentare apurarme XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Hola! Realmente me costo decidirlo ¬¬ no fueron muy "concretas" en decirme si con Hibari o con Reborn D: … jajajaja y me tarde en actualizar por que… Lean el de *S.W.A.T VONGOLA* ahí deje la razón xDD por favor dejen Reviews :3 y otra razón mas fue por que digamos que enferme ¬¬ es tan horriblee D: ¡! Y no tenia cabeza para nada xd me mareaba con facilidad, basta con decirles que las ideas se me fueron, se que no lo creerán pero bueno lo lamento T.T… Si quieren matar a algunas sus nombres son Kuro-neko Len y Usagi-san jejeje… AAH y apartando el echo de que me dejan tarea ¬¬ a cantaros… (¿? xD)

Pero bueno este es el primer lemmon que escribo O/O (OMG!) espero les guste :P

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:**** Genero yaoi ***chico x chico*, incesto, Lemmon +20 jajaja ok no es +18… material explicito. Es una sorpresa lo demás xDD así que lean :3 este capitulo en su totalidad en Lemmon…

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

**Anteriormente:**

"_Después de todo, la cena no acabo tan mal, Tsuna realmente durmió y después todos volvieron a cenar tranquilamente como si lo otro no hubiera pasado, claro Giotto todavía estaba apenado, y mas por que su hijo mayor también los vio en esa "situación"._

_Sin mas terminaron de hablar, y todo eso. Y se disponían a dormir, ya Giotto le había dado una habitación a Reborn y así acabo el día. _

_Pero en la noche bien dicen que los lobos no descansan…"_

**Pero antes: **Alaude y Giotto de nuevo se fueron por asuntos de otra magnitud.

~~~~_flash back~~~~_

_-Reborn y Kyouya, Alaude y yo saldremos, regresaremos mañana en la mañana – hablo Giotto - nos necesitan en la oficina por que al parecer llego alguien inesperado._

_-"oh" no me digan que se irán por hay a… - hablo burlonamente el pelinegro de patillas_

_-C-Callate! Reborn! – Grito Giotto que estaba tan sonrojado y avergonzado – ¡no es eso! – Respondió bajito – ¡como ya dije es algo de la empresa!_

_-Aja – solo dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir a su habitación._

_-Hmp – fue la respuesta de Kyouya mientras alzaba una ceja e igual se retiraba a su habitación._

_-N-Nos vemos, entonces cuida de Tsuna, Kyoya – hablo resignado el rubio a saber de que la mitad de lo que dijeron era mentira y por verse descubierto. – "Realmente a veces tener a Reborn de amigo es mejor que tenerlo de enemigo"_

_Y así se fueron Alaude ya estaba en el automóvil, solo esperaba a Giotto…_

_~~~~fin del flash back~~~~_

_(Si señoritas Alaude y Giotto medio iban a trabajar y la otra parte era a "Trabajar otra cosa" XDDD digamos que la mitad de lo que dijo Giotto es cierto xDD)._

~habitación de Tsunayoshi~

El castaño estaba en su cama pero de pronto sintió ganas de levantarse, realmente se quedo muy dormido tenia demasiada sed...

_-"waaaa si que papa y mama me asustaron, con semejante…" – _detuvo su andar al parecer había chocado con alguien mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-L-Lo siento etto… - alzo su mirada – Hiiiii ¡R-Reborn!

- Hmp – sonrío – no sabia que te gustaba tentar a los demás, Tsuna, Giotto y tu padre no están, ¿sabes? – hablo insinuantemente.

-¿Eh? – dijo dudoso mientras se veía a si mismo, y pudo sentir claramente como se le subía la sangre a la cara – No, etto… Yo… - _"Hiiiiiiiiii cuando… A menos que… ¡Me haya cambiado mamá!" –_ agitaba sus manos, realmente se sentía avergonzado ya que solo tenia puesto un camisón que le quedaba a la altura de sus muslos.

_~~~~ Con Giotto y Alaude~~~~_

_-Atshuuu – estornudo un rubio, y se limpiaba la nariz con una servilleta._

_-Hmp – murmuro su pareja casi albina – Toma – le dio un vaso con té y le cubrió con su saco._

_-No exageras, ¿Alaude? – hablo, antes de tomar el té._

_-No creo, en fin sigamos con el trabajo – le indico a su "esposa"._

_-"Mmm pregunto si Tsu-chan ya se dio cuenta del camisón europeo que le compre, aunque mm eso parecía una camisa, y espero no le haya quedado tan corta" – pensaba el rubio._

_-Giotto, no creo que quieras mas papeleo si sigues de vago, o quieres mas de "lo otro" - le dijo su esposo albino sacándolo de sus pensamientos, le hablo cerca de su oreja y después se le formo una disimulada sonrisa._

_-¡A-Alaude! – grito un poco mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder y colocaba su mirada en los papeles que tenia enfrente._

* * *

~~~~ Continuación normal ~~~~

Reborn se le acerco peligrosamente, Tsuna bajaba la mirada y se disponía a escapar pero no pudo por que una firme mano lo tomo por la cintura y lo cargo al estilo nupcial regular.

-N-Noo ¡R-Reborn! – Suplicaba – ¡Bájame! – pero de forma nerviosa y pataleaba.

El pelinegro ignoraba lo que decía el castaño, realmente verlo así fue demasiado para él.

-Bájalo – hablo tajante una voz familiar – Tsunayoshi.

-Nii-sama- hablo nervioso – Y-Yo…

-¿Sabes, podemos compartirlo? – hablo insinuantemente mientras Reborn le lamio una mejilla que estaba completamente sonrojada al menor. Este se estremeció por el contacto.

-Yo no comparto nada – hablo mas enojado el azabache – Suéltalo o si no "_kamikorosu"*_ - ya estaba a su limite, realmente no tener a SU castaño cerca lo alteraba un poco, pero verlo que alguien mas lo manosee no lo iba a permitir.

-Que curioso, por que ya tampoco, pero ahora estoy de humor – y con una habilidad empezó a tocar la entrepierna del menor.

-Ngh… aamm n-noo – realmente el pequeño era muy sensible – ahaa… Ngh…

-Tch – murmuro – ¡Tsunayoshi!

Y de alguna forma el chico entendió algo y le dio un golpe. Y corrió directo con su hermano se coloco detrás de él.

-Tú – le dio una mirada fulminante al otro pelinegro – Hmp – iba a ponerse en guardia para atacarlo.

-Hiiii ¡Nii-san espera! Si lo atacas "oto-sama y oto-san" se darán cuenta – hablo mientras se ponía en medio de los dos.

-Simplemente, podemos compartir – sonrió burlonamente.

Se disponían a atacarse pero el castaño ya harto, los detuvo.

-Deténganse ¡onegai! – casi gritaba pero cuando lo hizo quiso realmente no haberlo echo. Ambos pelinegros lo miraban de una manera realmente ¿perversa?

-¿huh? – Murmuro al ver las miradas que ambos le estaban dando – E-Esperen… ¡¿Por qué me miran así?

-Bien empecemos – hablaron al mismo tiempo en que se miraban y después posaban sus ojos en el castaño.

-Hiii – grito mientras intentaba escapar pero Reborn logro detenerlo de una muñeca y Hibari de la otra – E-Esperen – murmuro el castaño – ¡GYAAAAA!

(…)

De algún modo u otro ya estaban en la cama. El menor estaba sentado su espalda estaba apoyada en el pecho de su hermano mayor, mientras tanto Reborn estaba en su entrepierna, le lamia su miembro ya erecto, Hibari sin embargo lo besaba con tanta lujuria que hasta un rastro de saliva le salía de la boca de Tsunayoshi al mismo tiempo le tocaba esos botoncitos rosas y los estimulaba haciendo círculos.

-Realmente tienes un cuerpo lascivo, Tsuna – murmuro el de las patillas rizadas mientras se limpiaba.

-N-No, Ngh, ahaah mmm – solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos por parte de él.

-Tsunayoshi – hablo el azabache y le ponía tres dedos en su boca – lámelos…

Realmente le molestaba compartir pero hoy haría una excepción. Tsuna los lamia lentamente con sus ojos acuosos y mejillas muy sonrojadas.

- Oh, realmente aprovechare todo de ti, Tsuna – hablo Reborn cerca de la oreja del castaño, pero el azabache le dedico una mirada asesina, pero bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás en esta situación. - Tsuna, realmente espero que no olvides este día - susurraba.

- Suficiente – hablo su hermano y se dispuso a bajar su mano a la pequeña y delicada entrada primero fue un dedo, se escucho una pequeña queja, pero Reborn empezó a masturbar su miembro para mitigar el dolor y sin más lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ngh, N-No ahaahh, n-no qui.. amf.. ro aaaah – gemía el menor, estaba tan avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, haremos que quieras – hablaron al mismo tiempo los dos mayores y ambos tenían una sonrisa algo ladeada y que rayaban a la perversión.

Hibari todavía movía sus dedos en aquel lugar, aunque no es la primera vez que lo hacen, el menor siempre se mantenía tan estrecho. Sin querer ya tenia tres de sus dedos adentro de la entraba y uno de ellos rozo algo, sin duda era la próstata del chico.

-AHHHHH kyaa~– un gemido escandaloso, ahora su cuerpo no podía dejar de pedir más de aquella sensación – ku, aaah Ngh, m-mas, nii-sama, mas – susurraba, era tanto placer que si fuera por él se quedaría inconsciente. Apartando el echo de que movía sus caderas al compas de esas manos y los toque de Reborn.

-Hmp – murmuro el azabache, sin más acomodo a Tsuna, se disponía a penetrarlo pero antes mejor lo sentó sobre su erección – esta vez te moverás tú, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a la cara, y Reborn se estaba poniendo impaciente, ya que el castaño aun no hacia nada, así que lo tomo de sus delgadas caderas y lo sentó sobre el miembro de Kyouya.

-Ngh, ah, ku… N-No D-Duele, itaii – se quejaba el castaño.

-Lo siento pero si no te movías me pondrías mas impaciente – le hablo lentamente el pelinegro mas grande – saaaa, ahora te haremos disfrutar je.

-E-Esperen… Haaa, Ngh , ku, aaaah …. – ahora gemía mas, sin duda Reborn lo movía sobre Kyouya, que lo hacia enloquecer.

-Bien, espero que aguantes esto, jeje – murmuro el pelinegro, mientras el azabache no dejaba de dar estocadas al menor, aun no acababan.

- Ah, ammm, mmm, ngh – el castaño gemía sin parar, un rastro de saliva descendía de su boca, no aguantaba mas tanto placer, pero como siempre supo que algo mas pasaría.

- E-Eh, Ngh, R-Reborn – murmuraba – ku, ngh, mmm amf, te necesito – hablo por ultimo el castaño, estaba mandando al diablo la poca cordura que le quedaba y si, aunque lo lamentaría, ya no le importaba ahora estaba mas que dominado por la lujuria de ambos pelinegros.

- No sabia que eras tan pervertido Tsuna, jeje – le respondió el moreno, mientras le lamia el lóbulo al castaño y se acomodaba, sin mas se dispuso entrar en la estreches – "_es calida" – _pensó.

- Eres tan estrecho, Tsuna – le susurro. – Ngh – gimió un poco bajito el Hitman.

Y ahí estuvieron un buen rato hasta que ambos empezaron a sentir que se correrían, seguían en lo suyo a veces salía Kyouya y otras Reborn, el castaño ya no podía seguirles el ritmo, casi se podía sentir que quedaría inconsciente. De tanto jaleo de aquí y de alla llego el momento y se dieron por satisfechos se corrieron los tres al mismo tiempo…

-Eso fue ardiente je – hablo Reborn – uuff algún día deberíamos volver a repetir – murmuro mientras se acomodaba.

- Jodete – le respondió Tsuna, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su hermano. – ZzZzZ – y cayo al fin, a dormir.

- Ni creas que habrá próxima ves, pervertido – hablo Kyouya, mientras acomodaba a su hermano, que estaba en medio de los dos y se quedo observando su cuerpo, tenia muchos "chupetones" – _"agradezco que no habrá clases, con esto Tsunayoshi será incapaz de caminar jejeje" – _y al igual cuando observo el otro tipo se durmió, pero algo que le molesto fue que su mano estaba rodeando la cintura de su hermano.

(…)

* * *

_**++++Al día siguiente++++**_

En una cama, tres personas dormían, dos pelinegros pervertidos, y un castaño muy cansado. Un crudo despertar, después de quizá una… ¿noche loca?

_-_waaaaa mm -_- - bostezaba el castaño, pero al levantarse un poco sintió una terrible punzada en su "zona" y mas un dolor en sus caderas – _"¡hiiiiiiee! Me dueleee Itaaaiiii" – _se retozaba mientras veía al mismo tiempo su cuerpo – oh por Dios – susurro mientras le cubría un aura negra – ¡HIIIIII!

- Que sucede – pregunto su hermano, mientras bostezaba – Tsunayoshi…

- Jamás me quedare con ustedes dos T-T – respondió el menor, el cual sus cabellos parecían caídos, como si tuviera dos orejitas de gato.

- No te preocupes, ya pasara – le dijo otra voz, el "Hitman" de igual modo despertó – ahora la ronda de la mañana…

-E-Eh ¿huh? E-Esperen, N-No D: – decía alarmado el castaño ya temía por su integridad física.

- Jeje – murmuraban los dos mayores.

- Nooo ~ nyaaa~~~ - se escucho… como ultimo.

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_Holaaaaa~~ *se cubre* ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADOO TwT ES TODO LO QUE PUDE HACER, PROMETO MEJORAR D: COMO YA DIJE, EXPLICAR LO FISICO NO ES LO MIOO~~ PERO INTENTARE SI LES GUSTO, HACER OTRO :3 PERO 1827 ¬¬ EL DE 1827R27 QUE HUBO FUE POR QUE NO DIJERON CUAL XDD ESPERO NO SE ENOJEN U.U… y por que no se xDD quería saber que tanto podría salirme el lemmon :P_

_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO._

_**LAMENTO NO RESPONDE SUS REVIEWS: Pero como saben, muchas esperaban el lemmon jeje ^ ^… además justamente, en estos momentos hago tarea xdd (7/05/2012 – 8:33pm) y casi acabo :3… (espero xD)**_

_**Para el otro, mmm no se que tengo planeado, jeje pero con sus Reviews espero que me den ideas xDD jajaja ok no :P mmm ya veré que mas hago xD creo que no acabara en 5 capis mm pienso poner algo de convivencia familiar y otras cosas ¿Qué dicen? , y para responder la duda de Lexie-Chan94.**_

_**Si tienen dudas o cualquier cosa, díganme y se los explico en el próximo capitulo si gustan, y si no tienen dudas :3 me alegro, por que si se entendió el fic TwT *redacción no es lo mío :P ***_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**Si tienen critica constructiva también es Bienvenida… :3**_

**Ahora sii ya espero sus Cartas bombas, Bazucas, tomatazos, Hibarin mordelon! xD, lo que quieran!**

**No les cuesta hacer clic en "Review this chapter" :3**

**Sin más Bye! Bye!**

**Y como ya dije D: creo que si me tomara un poco mas de tiempo en actualizar, pero intentare apurarme XD**

_**¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_Me animan a seguir =)_

_Si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento :P _


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Jajaja después viene la parte de la convivencia familiar xD pero con un toque de drama O.O mm si recuerdan el inicio del capitulo ¿no? xD se querían llevar a Tsu-chan D: al lado oscuro… Jajaja bueno a Kokuyo ¿quizá?... oh, por cierto Minna-san xD mmm intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos :T *se levanta*

-se regresa- SIN MAS LEEAN! Y DEJEN REVIEWS :3 *Tush* (golpe de parte de una tonfa perdida) …. TwT

Uewé tanto cansancio xD

- habla personaje -

_"pensamientos"_

__ aclaración _ _

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:****Genero yaoi***chico x chico*, malas palabras. Creo es todo. Lemmon…

* * *

**Capitulo 5. "Parque de ¿diversiones? Parte 1**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

En una hermosa y elegante cocina, se aprecia una mesa muy bien ordenada, apenas estaban desayunando los integrantes de una familia algo ¿común?...

-Bueno días… Oto-sama, Oto-chan – hablo un castaño, que bostezaba se sentía tan cansado. Y se notaba, que ya tenía unas ojeras terriblemente Muy notorias.

-Buen día – le respondió un hombre alto y de cabellos cenizos, el cual le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños y se disponía a sentar en aquella mesa.

-Buenos días, Tsu-chan les respondió un hombre de cabellos rubios, mientras le daba un beso en la frente – nee, ¿donde esta Kyoya-kun? – pregunto mientras ponía unos platos.

-Eh, ¿no ha bajado? – pregunto, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la mejilla. Y al igual que su padre, tomaba asiento y se servía un poco de jugo.

-Tsu-chan, que te pareció el camisón europeo que te compre. ¿Te quedo bien? – le pregunto como si nada su "padre-materno".

Ante esto, Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar el jugo que apenas y probaba y en su cara se podía apreciar una gama de diferentes colores rojizos. Realmente parecía una caldera estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Eh, Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan ¿tienes fiebre? – Cuestiono el rubio, mientras tomaba la temperatura de su hijo – Alaude, creo debemos llevarlo con el doctor.

-Hmp – solo respondió su Esposo – Vamos entonces – índico mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo, con un poco de preocupación.

-Hiiie e-estoy bien, solo fue por el jugo, me ahogue – respondió nervioso el castaño.

-Esta bien, pero te vigilare igual – dijo mientras suspiraba - por que hoy… - dijo en tono misterioso – Hoy iremos al Parque de Atracciones esta bien ¿no? – le dijo tranquilo su padre-materno, pero se notaba que estaba feliz hace tiempo que no salía con sus "hijos".

-¿Eh? En serio – pregunto, dudoso algo le decía que sucedería algo mas – Pero, ¿y Reborn?

-El igual vendrá, pero nos alcanzara allá - respondió su Padre, Alaude – Ahora ve por Kyouya, para que desayunemos.

-H-Hai Oto-sama – respondió el bajito con una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que esta feliz, ¿no crees Alaude? – le pregunto su esposo rubio.

-Hmm – le murmuro como respuesta mientras tenia una sonrisa ladeada.

Alaude rápidamente se levanto y tomo a Giotto de su cintura, y coloco ambos brazos arriba de su cabeza. Se apoyaron en el refrigerador.

-A-Alaude, ¿que estas haciendo? – murmuraba, mientras se dejaba besar pero no contaba con que una de las piernas de su esposo de colaba entre las suyas y empezaba a frotar su zona "especial" de manera demandante y sensual – Ngh amf, amm A-Alaude mmm – susurraba, ahora quería gemir mas, ya que una mano libre, empezó a tocar su entrepierna por encima de la tela, y el mayor lamia y besada su cuello y barbilla haciendo descender un hilillo de saliva – amf, aaah, mm ngh

-Je lo demás lo tendrás en la noche – le dijo de modo lascivo en el oído del rubio mientras lo mordisqueaba y lamia.

-A-Alaudee – murmuraba se intentaba contener sus gemidos. – Tu… amf…

* * *

**~~~~ En el cuarto de Kyoya~~~~**

-¿Nii-sama? – hablo bajito Tsunayoshi mientras recogía al parecer una camisa, cosa que se le hacia raro, ya que su hermano es mucho MAS ordenado que él.

-Tsunayoshi – hablo una voz ya conocida.

Cuando Tsuna miro a la voz que le hablaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas, su hermano apenas estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla nada mas en su cintura se podía apreciar todo su cuerpo. Estaba bien formado sin pasarse a la exageración.

-¿Qué sucede? Tsunayoshi – pregunto su hermano, mientras se le acercaba al menor y tomaba su mentón para que lo encarara. – Tsunayoshi

-Nii-sama – jadeo un poco el castaño por la cercanía y el calor que empezaba a tener.

-¿No me digas que viniste a jugar un poco? – le dijo lascivamente.

-etto… Yo no, eeehh… e-el desayuno – respondió de lo mas nervioso.

-¿seguro? – le dijo cerca de su oído, y le mordió un poco el lóbulo.

-Bien, ya bajo a menos que… Me quieras ayudar a vestirme. ¿Qué dices? – le dijo sensual mientras se alejaba y veía la cara sonrojada de su hermano.

-S-Si N-Nii-sama quiera, y-yo ayudare – le respondió mientras, miraba a otro lado y juntaba sus manos para jugar con sus dedos.

-Bien – hablo el mayor mientras, se relamía los labios, realmente se le antojaba su hermano cuando hacia eso, quizá de manera inconsciente – pásame la ropa que deje en el armario – le indico mientras lo miraba de arriba-abajo con sus orbes de color azul violeta desprendían deseo total – Buen chico – le susurro mientras acariciaba sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-H-Hai – le sonrio algo nervioso – ¿a-algo mas? – pregunto.

-Si – dijo mientras ponía el pantalón no se lo abrocho y ahora se abotonaba la camisa – ven aquí – le indico ahora mientras estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-H-Hai – le murmuro el castaño, pero ahora se acercaba tímidamente - ¿Nii-sama? – pregunto.

-Bien, ahora – lo tomo de sus caderas y lo puso entre sus piernas – jugaremos a algo.

-ya, Nii-sama – respondió el castaño – Nii-san – dijo sorprendido su hermano estaba excitado, y demasiado sentía aquella erección en su mano, incluso se sentía caliente.

-Je vamos Tsu-yo-shi Juguemos un poco – le dijo deseoso el azabache.

-hmm – gimió bajito mientras se frotaba, con el miembro de menor ahora el se sentía caliente – ahaah mm

-Que pervertido – le susurro el azabache en su oreja, mientras metía esa caliente y juguetona lengua.

-Ngh aah, eso, aah es por que, aah nii-san, me enseño – hablo en jadeos el menor que se encontraba ahora sin sus pantalones.

-Bien dejemos de jugar un poco, es la hora de devorar al Gatito – le siguió el azabache.

-H-Hai, el gatito tiene hambre – le seguía el juego el castaño, ahora si que se sentía avergonzado.

-Bien – ahora el azabache se levanta y tiro al menor en la cama ahora estaba de espaldas y al mismo tiempo se posicionaba en la estreches – je

-Nii-sama~ - jadeaba el castaño, ya que aunque no había sido "preparado" quería tener dentro a su hermano.

El mayor sin mas demora se puso a entrar en la estreches de su hermano menor, el cual al sentir la intromisión no se quejo mucho, ya que él mismo después de un rato empezó a mover su caderas, se movían a un ritmo bestial jadeaban pero en silencio el azabache giro al castaño y coloco una de sus piernas en sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarlo con mayor velocidad.

-Gyaa, ahaha , amff , ngh – el castaño no podía ni hablar.

-Nhg – el mayor solo soltó un pequeño gemido.

Y ahora que estaba frente a frente se empezaron a besar con lujuria saliva escurría por el cuello del castaño el azabache aumentaba sus embestidas y después de tanto jaleo. Terminaron... el castaño estaba sobre el azabache con su miembro aun dentro y sus piernas a lado de las caderas del mayor..

-N-Nii-sam, ah, aah - inhala y exhalaba demasiado cansado - ahora que le diré a papa-Alaude y mama-Gio. aah, ha tarde demasiado...

- Hm, solo diremos que me ayudabas a buscar algo - hablo el mayor como si nada.

-Quizá - hablo en un suspiro, mientras se levantaba de su hermano y "eso" salia de su entrada -Ngh.

-No me digas que quieres otra ronda, ¿Tsunayoshi? - hablo de nuevo mientras se levantaba de igual modo y se dirigía al baño.

-N-No ya tuve suficiente - hablo ahora nervioso el castaño y al igual que el azabache fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, lo bueno su ropa no se mancho de nada.

* * *

**~~~~ Cocina, con Giotto y Alaude~~~~**

Después de aquel "incidente" ahora los mayores descansaban cómodamente y pues estaba a punto de desayunar, pero no lo harían si sus hijos no estaban.

-¿Cuándo le diras a Tsunayoshi sobre la reunión? – pregunto el albino, Alaude.

-Se lo dire, después quiero que Tsuna tenga por el momento una adolescencia normal – le respondió serio el rubio – pero, es algo que se, no se puede evitar

-¿Estas bien mamma? – hablo una vocecita, era Tsuna.

-Ohh, Tsu-Tsu-chan – respondió nervioso _"ojala no haya escuchado nada"_

_-_¿Eh? C-Claro que si, solo estaba pensando que mas podríamos hacer en el parque - le respondió algo nervioso, pero no era tan notorio.

-Que bien, me alegro jeje - hablo Tsuna de los mas tranquilo.

-¿Y Kyoya? Tsunayoshi - ahora cuestiono Alaude.

-Aquí estoy . hablo como si nada y sentandose.

-Hm, ahora ¿se puede saber por que tardaron tanto? - pregunto serio el albino - ¿Hm?

-Etto... Es que N-Nii-sama me pidió que le ayudara a buscar algo jeje - soltó algo nervioso el castaño.

-Ya, entonces... Bien desayunemos, tardaron demasiado - continuo el "papá".

-H-Hai L-Lo siento Oto-sama - hablo algo triste el castaño.

El albino solo frunció el ceño, pero luego se relajo.

-No, importa ya a desayunar - indico y sin mas empezaron a comer y a platicar de varias cosas, aunque obviamente los que mas hablaban eran Giotto y Tsuna.

(...)

(pues de aquí ya estarán en el parque)

:

:

:

* * *

****PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES****

-WOOW - es tan grande, hablo el menor.

-Vamos - hablo Alaude mientras tomaba de uno de sus hombros a Tsuna indicando que avanzara. El albino sin duda hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no intimidar mucho. Y ademas irse de ese lugar lleno de gente.

-Tsu-chan, espera - hablo Giotto - mientras hacia señas.

-¿Que sucede, Oto-chan? - pregunto dudoso Tsuna - ahora es momento de una foto ¿si? - solicito el rubio.

-Hm - murmuraron, padre e hijo mayor.

- ¿Por favor? - dijo sonriendo, pero a la vez le sobresalía un aura intimidante.

Alaude, sabia de antemano que esa aura, era la que ponía Giotto cuando tenia reuniones, "Aura Modo-Jefe Mafioso ON"

-Mm - se rindieron los dos.

-Bien, sonrían - hablo, Giotto mientras esperaban que se acomodaran, quedando Tsuna en medio.

*click*

-Bien, ahora voy yo - dijo mientras le indicaba a Alaude que el tomara esta vez la foto y se colocaba en medio Tsuna a su izquierda y Kyoya a la derecha.

Así estuvieron un buen rato avanzaban veían, y si querían subían a algunos juegos, ya que recordando experiencias anteriores el castaño no era de mucho valor para esas cosas. no mucho que digamos...

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - se escuchaba un grito, en casi todo el parque. Al parecer ahora estaban en la montaña rusa, Giotto se subió con Tsuna.

Pero Alaude y Hibari no subieron, no es que le tuvieran miedo, solo que mejor se quedarían abajo por si acaso sucedía algo y así, salvar a sus dos mas grandes tesoros. Ademas, el albino, sentía algo extraño como si les estuvieran siguiendo o observando y lo mismo sentía Kyoya.

-waaaa - estaba casi semi-consiente Tsuna con dos espirales - casi se desmayaba.

-Décimo - Tsuna - hablaron al mismo tiempo dos voces similares.

-"Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato" - pensaron los tres en orden: _ Alaude, Giotto y Hibari _

-Yo! - saludo casual Yamamoto.

-Tu... Imbécil... ¡se mas respetuoso! - casi grito como siempre Gokudera.

-Tranquilos, chicos - hablo un recuperado Tsuna - Gracias por venir...

-De nada Décimo/Tsuna - hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Así los tres amigos se pusieron a platicar un poco de las cosas que habían echo y todo eso...

-Me preocupa... - hablo bajito Alaude.

-¿Que cosa? - pregunto dudoso Giotto, mientras veían a su hijo. Interactuando con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Que a Tsunayoshi, se le pegue lo idiota de esos chicos - murmuro, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-¡Alaude! - se quizo reír un poco Giotto - jajaja, eso me dijiste igual de mis dos mejores amigos, G y Asari...

-Hmm - solo murmuro mas Alaude.

-Herbívoros, por hacer tanto ruido, serán mordidos hasta la muerte - ahora hablo Kyoya mas enojado. Mientras de la nada saco sus tonfas.

Toda la familia estaba divertida... A su modo pero lo estaba, aunque no contaban con que un par de ojos los veian desde las sombras... Un par de ojos monochromatico... Que no le quitaban la mirada al cuerpo del castaño... Lo admiraba de arriba-abajo...

-Kufufufu~ Mi presa, Sawada Tsunayoshi... Kufufufu~ - hablo con gran deseo y en sus labios se le formaba una sonrisa lujuriosa...

:

:

:

:

:

:  
:

-Alaude, Kyoya, Hayato y Takeshi. Informes - hablo serio el rubio.

-Nadie lo vio salir de aquí - hablo Alaude.

-Lo mismo - siguió Hibari - lo busque por todo el lugar, limpie la zona.

- Regrese del lado norte - hablo serio Yamamoto - tampoco esta.

-En el lado sur, tampoco lo vieron - hablo muy serio al igual que el anterior pelinegro, Hayato.

-Tsk - hablo algo molesto el rubio.

-Creo que ya se donde deberia o podria estar - murmuro Hibari.

-Habla entonces - bufo Gokudera...

-Hmmm - casi decia algo, pero mejor se contuvo - Bien...

**++++ En otro lugar ++++**

-Oto-sama, Oto-chan, Nii-sama, chicos... - hablo una pequeña voz con algo de miedo.

-Kufufufu~ - se escucho una voz mientras, el lugar se llenaba con niebla...

-Tu.. - murmuro el castaño.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

**TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO**

**¿y que les pareció el capitulo?**

**REALMENTE MINNA HOY NO PUEDO PONER NADA MAS ¬¬ ME PASO UN ACCIDENTE (ahorita) EN ESTA PAGINA YA QUE EL CAPI LO ACABE AQUÍ, PERO NO SE COMO O QUE PIQUE SIN FIJARME Y APARECIÓ OTRA COSA DE LA PAGINA Y PUES CUANDO LE DI REGRESAR SOLO ESTABA LO ULTIMO PERO NO TENIA LO "NUEVO" QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ LUEGO LUEGO EN FIN D: GOMEN SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA D: ME TENGO QUE IR A TERMINAR MIS TRABAJOS ESCOLARES O BIEN ME IRE A DORMIR XDD JEJE**

**lo que pueda pasar primero ñ-ñ**

**en fin...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

_dejen reviews me animan a seguir :) _

_ONEGAI~_

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS: _**

_BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25_

_KATEKYO1827R27X27_

_LEXIE-CHAN94_

_KITZUNELUNA_

_HIMEKO SUTCLIFF_

_**CIAO ~ CIAO**  
_

_**25/05/2012 10:19PM**_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, hola! waaaa

-se inclina muchas veces – ¡LO LAMENTO! En fin :P como ahora casi no se me ocurre nada mas que decir pues, me disculpo u.u es que pues me estrese un poco jeje ñ-ñ la escuela y esas cosas D: ahora me puse a trabajar lo mas rápido xDD. Además ahora conoceremos el pasado de nuestros "amigos" (1827) = ^.^= jeje espero no haya quedado tan mal xP...

Y si, se que iba a actualizar ayer, pero me paso ciertas cosas o-o...

Hibari: nunca he visto una herbívora tan torpe. No sirves mucho para los deportes.

Yo: ¬¬ Cállate, eso no fue mi culpa. El lunes tengo examen de entrenamiento físico Y-Y

H: Hm, eres una inútil.

Y: sabes, mi culpa no fue de que me entretuve con ciertas "cosas", y luego se me fueron las ideas.

(*Tush*-Golpe- )

Y: D: ¡oyemeee! No me pegues o te acuso ToT ( ¬¬ )

H: Vamos, transformate en la omnívora que eres...

Y: Bien ya, aquí esta el capitulo :D, me iré a luchar deseenme suerte D:

(...)

Me he fijado que ahora casi todos los capis tienen lemmon D: espero no les de algún inconveniente (¿?) xD... Jajaja en este no habrá creo xD

¡Sin mas lean!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:Genero yaoi***chico x chico*, malas palabras. Un poco de limme. Creo es todo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**** "Parque de ¿diversiones? Parte 2**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

**++++ En otro lugar ++++**

_-Oto-sama, Oto-chan, Nii-sama, chicos... - hablo una pequeña voz con algo de miedo._

_-Kufufufu~ - se escucho una voz mientras, el lugar se llenaba con niebla..._

_-Tu…- murmuro el castaño_.

(…)

**Pero antes... ¿Como es que empezó esta relación incestuosa?**

_Empezó mas o menos hace como tres años con un pequeño Tsunayoshi de 12 años y un Kyoya de 14 (haremos de cuenta que Tsu-chan tiene 16 y Kyo-kun 18)._

_Alaude y Giotto vivían separados por su trabajos la vida secreta de "Líder Mafioso" que tenia... Y el albino simplemente por que tenia otro "cargo"al mando en Vongola como Jefe del CEDEF. _

_Tsuna se quedo con Giotto en Italia según el rubio, de algún modo u otro entrenaría a Tsunayoshi y con la ayuda del mejor "Hitman" llamado Reborn, este se convirtió en el Tutor de ese chico. En cambio Kyoya se quedo con Alaude, quien lo entrenaba y al mismo tiempo viajaban por el mundo._

_Cuando llego el momento se vieron de nuevo. Pero en circunstancias diferentes, ellos no sabían quienes eran..._

_Tsunayoshi después de un tiempo junto con Giotto se mudaron a Japón, para precisar en la pequeña Namimori. El joven castaño sin duda no tuvo una muy buena infancia, claro en sus momento la "Educación" que le implemento su Tutor en Italia le sirvieron un poco. Bueno en algunos momentos si, y mas cuando conocio a cierto azabache que al parecer estaba de visita con su "padre" y sin duda ya tenia el poder de dominar los lugares de Namimori a pesar de su edad. Después se llevo con el "As" del Béisbol de la escuela Nami. Luego apareció un italiano llamado Gokudera Hayato quien al principio le buscaba pelea pero por sucesos extraños se convirtió en una especie de "mano derecha" como el mismo se había auto-proclamado._

_Y así sucesivamente fue apareciendo mas personas que le demostraban su amistad y ayuda. Pero cierto día en la sala del comité disciplinario el azabache dijo unas palabras que jamas creyó oír - "Ahora eres mío" - le susurro mientras sus labios se juntaban y sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla de dominación, claro marcada por el pelinegro._

_El castaño no sabia que hacer, simplemente se dejo llevar y si, su primera vez fue en aquella sala. Pero cuando llego a su casa..._

_-Imposible... Pero como... - murmuro el castaño. Delante de el estaba ahora su "Novio"... Sin duda cuando lo vio antes sentía que había algo "familiar" con él. Pero prefirió ignorar ese "sentir"._

_-Tsuna, saluda a tu hermano mayor Kyoya - hablo su padre-materno Giotto - A partir de ahora llévense bien. Supongo que no se recuerdan pero es que su padre Alaude y yo teníamos algunas cosas que solucionar de verdad lo siento._

_-H-Hai - susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban - esta bien m-mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, bueno al menos ahora eso era jeje - sonrió y hacia una reverencia._

_-Tsunayoshi - hablo una voz parecida al del azabache._

_-¿O-Oto-sama? - pregunto dudoso._

_-Si - le respondió._

_-B-Bienvenido - le dijo, mientras ahora unas pequeñas lagrimas se escurrían en sus mejillas - Oto-sama, Alaude. - recordó que así se llamaba. _

_-Gracias - solo le susurro su albino padre, y sin mas lo abrazo._

_Ah si su vida empezó, y al lado de su "Hermano Mayor" que, nunca perdió el tiempo permanecían juntos día a día y sin duda los días que mas le gustaban al azabache era cuando no estaba ambos padres, ya que así podía disfrutar del cuerpo de su pequeño hermanito Tsunayoshi. _

_Por el momento sus padres no se han dado cuenta de las cosas que hacen..._

* * *

**++++CONTINUACIÓN++++**

-No temas, querido Tsunayoshi-kun fufufu~ - hablo tranquilo un joven alto de pelo azulado. Quien se empezaba a acercar al castaño que estaba sentado en una esquina.

-¿Q-Que? ¡¿Q-Quien e-eres t-tú? – hablo de lo mas nervioso pero algo le decía que era mejor que se mostrara mas calmado.

-Yo soy Mukuro Rokudo kufufufu~ - le respondió mientras hacia aparecía un tridente - ¿Lo quieres del modo fácil o difícil? Fu~ - le dijo con cierto tono seductor.

Tsuna solo se estremeció ante tal pregunta, simplemente observo al sujeto en cuestión y sin más solo se mantuvo serio. Él mismo ahora sentía que peligraba de muchas formas. Ademas el uniforme que portaba sin duda se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba en donde lo habia visto.

-¿Qué cosa? – Ahora si se armo de ese valor que a veces tenia en toda su joven y algo corta vida - ¿en donde estoy? – pregunto de lo mas serio.

-Oya, Oya~ Ahora el conejito se convirtió en un pequeño lobo jujuju~ - ahora su forma de expresar era algo burlesca.

-R-Responde – ahora le dijo nervioso, ya empezó a invadirle el miedo.

-kufufufu~ Bien, a tu primera pregunta me refería a tomarte ¿si entiendes? – le dijo con un tono un poco mas insinuante – Y estas, en mi "hogar" KokuyoLand –

-T-Tu, por que, ¡Por que estoy aquí! - grito.

-Oh, sin duda no dejas de sorprenderme "Décimo Vongola" - le dijo.

El castaño sin duda que ahora estaba mas confundido - _"Décimo Vongola" - _por que ese titulo se le hacia familiar - Tsk - murmuro sin duda alguna tenia que usar "eso" lo que menos quería.

-Aléjate - grito un poco mas, ahora intentaba escapar pero no contaba con el tridente de Mukuro que ahora se lo había lanzado y con sus ilusiones lo había detenido. Unas hiedras lo detenían inmovilizándolo. Una en cada brazo y pierna.

-Kufufufu~ Que hermoso te ves fufu~ - hablo burlón.

_**++++ Antes de que se perdiera Tsuna++++**_

_Todos, se divertían, claro pero tanto su padre como su hermano mayor no lo mostraban tanto. Sin embargo, Tsuna sin duda se sentía de los mas feliz, pero algo le decía que eso acabaría pronto no sabia como pero lo sentía._

_ Ahora se iban a comer ya era algo tarde y ahora después de una gran y larga tarde jugando, subiéndose en contra de su voluntad a una variedad de juegos super híper mega peligrosos o extremos al menos para él por la "ayuda" de su Ex-Tutor que lo es de nuevo. El Hitman en cuestión apareció después de aproximadamente 4 horas._

_Ahora se encontraban descansando en unas pequeñas bancas del lugar._

_-Etto, Oto-chan, Oto-sama y Chicos voy al baño jeje - les aviso._

_-Pero si vamos al restaurante - le dijo su padre-materno Giotto - podrías ir mejor a ese._

_-Emm... Pero si esta aquí, mas adelante jeje - les dijo - es que en serio necesito ir, ademas para el restaurante falta mucho - termino. _

_-Te acompañaremos - le dijeron sus amigos Yamamoto y Gokudera._

_-N-No esta bien ademas están solo un poco mas adelante - les respondió - los veo en el restaurante - indico._

_-P-Pero - intento replicar el peli-plata._

_-Ma, ma, ma tranquilos, si Tsuna lo dice pues hay que creerle ¿no? - intento tranquilizar el que seria el próximo guardián de la lluvia. Yamamoto Takeshi._

_-Esta bien, Tsunayoshi tienes 20 minutos si se pasa el tiempo establecido te buscaremos - hablo con cierto aire de amenaza su padre, Alaude._

_-Hm - murmuro Kyoya quien tenia fruncido un poco su ceño. Ademas no sabia por que pero sentía que algo andaba mal._

_-Hai - respondió y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo. A veces sentía que sus padres y amigos eran muy sobre-protectores._

_Y así empezó a caminar un poco rápido evitando tropezarse, directo a donde recordaba estaba el susodicho baño. No le tomo mucho tiempo quizá como unos 5 o 10 minutos._

_Pero cuando salio, y se estaba lavando las manos y de paso el rostro, sintió que alguien lo observaba y se puso muy nervioso. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo. Pero cuando salio de los sanitarios, vio que ahora todo era diferente como si fuera otro lugar del parque._

_-Imposible... - murmuro._

_-Kufufu~ nada es imposible - una voz le susurro. _

_-¿Q-Que? - hablo algo nervioso mientras buscaba al dueño de esa voz._

_-Oya, Oya~ Pero que tenemos aquí, un lindura como tú no se ve todos los días. - le susurro ahora mas de cerca, en su oreja izquierda._

_El castaño se estremeció ante el contacto separándose, pero fue en vano por que el sujeto lo tenia sujeto muy fuerte._

_-¡Suéltame! - gritaba, y se removía intentando liberarse._

_-Kufufufu~ Jamas - le dijo de nuevo._

_El castaño solo podía sentir nervios, sin duda no tenia mas opción que pelear. Le piso lo mas fuerte que pudo aun pie del agresor alzo sus brazos y se vio liberado y al mismo tiempo se giro y le dio con el mismo pie en el estomago. Lo mando a volar a una lejanía considerable. _

_Salio corriendo en la dirección en donde había estado anteriormente con su familia. Pero no contaba que al sujeto al que se enfrento era alguien realmente fuerte, un Ilusionista de primera. _

_Al darse la vuelta para ver si ya no lo seguían, fue su error cuando iba a retomar su camino. Lo único que sintió fue el golpe cerca de su cuello y unos zapatos negros con unos pantalones verde militar._

:

:

:

:

-_Tsunayoshi ya tardo - hablo el albino. Mientras veía su reloj._

_-Tienes razón Alaude - ahora hablo serio su pareja._

_-Acaso se habrá perdido ese "Dame-Tsuna" - murmuro Reborn._

_-No lo creo - hablo un poco el azabache - No me digan que no sintieron esa sensación de muerte._

_-Claro que si - murmuraron/respondieron todos. _

_-Como si fuera el de un... - se quedo serio el Rubio._

_-...Ilusionista - termino su esposo, Alaude._

_-Tsk - murmuro el peli-plateado - sera mejor buscar al Décimo._

_-Si, es posible que Tsuna no haya podido con el, si es que lo encontro - hablo ahora un muy serio Yamamoto._

_Ambos chicos sabían que su amigo no era débil a pesar de su apariencia._

_-Que dices, "Primo" - ahora hablo su Jefe de CEDEF. Y a la vez como un padre preocupado aunque no lo pareciera._

_-Bien, nos dividiremos somos cinco Lluvia y Tormenta irán juntos - indico mirando a Yamamoto y Gokudera - Yo y Alaude iremos juntos - Kyoya, tu por ser igual del atributo nube iras solo ya que Reborn es un Arcobaleno ustedes dos son fuertes y casi no les gusta estar con "compañía" - hablo su padre-materno._

_ninguno dijo nada, ya que estaba bien en el orden en que fueron escogidos y sin mas se dispersaron._

_-Alaude, Kyoya, Hayato y Takeshi. Informes - hablo serio el rubio._

_-Nadie lo vio salir de aquí - hablo Alaude._

_-Lo mismo - siguió Hibari - lo busque por todo el lugar, limpie la zona._

_- Regrese del lado norte - hablo serio Yamamoto - tampoco esta._

_-En el lado sur, tampoco lo vieron - hablo muy serio al igual que el anterior pelinegro, Hayato._

_-Tsk - hablo algo molesto el rubio._

_Después__ de buscar a como fueron asignados, luego__ se separaron ahora ya todos estaban buscando individualmente ya que no había encontrado al castaño._

_:  
:_

_:_

_-Creo que ya se donde deberia o podria estar - murmuro Hibari._

_-Habla entonces - bufo Gokudera..._

_-Hmmm - casi decia algo, pero mejor se contuvo - Bien... Hace quizá como una semana unos tipos se intentaban llevar a Tsunayoshi._

_Los otros dos, Hayato y Takeshi abrieron un poco mas su ojos sin duda recordaban aquel suceso._

_-Sus uniformes eran de esa escuela, la de... Kokuyo - hablo algo pensativo el oji-verde._

_-Así es - termino por reafirmar el azabache. _

_-Entonces simplemente tenemos que ir para allá - determino el rubio. _

_-Sera mejor ponernos en marcha - hablo serio el albino._

_-Si - también respondió el pelinegro, Takeshi _

_-Hm - solo murmuro Reborn._

_Salieron del parque... Después__ de trazar ideas, con base firme según el rubio, detallo las habilidades que poseían los ilusionistas y les dijo como prevenir que cayeran en alguna ilusión. Reborn también les ayudo para que entendieran y de paso también y les dio unas armas. Por si las necesitarían. _

_Una espada y Dinamitas. _

_-¿Una espada? - pregunto dudoso el oji-ambar sin duda no le extrañaba mucho, pero claro no era como si nunca hubiera empuñado una, su padre tenia un doyo y pues a veces entrenaba un poco con el._

_-Veo que recuerda... - hablo algo serio Hayato - El entrenamiento que tuve con el Doctor. Shamal._

_-A-Ah - solo dijo Reborn._

_Alude y Giotto solo miraron pero no dijeron nada, sin duda Reborn por algo era reconocido._

_Un rato después el azabache contó todo lo que logro investigar lo cual revelo que Rokudo Mukuro podría tener al castaño. El Jefe del CEDEF sin duda. Al escuchar los detalles y referencias de ese sujeto recordó que lo habían escogido como el guardián de la Niebla para su hijo. Todo por las ideas de Iemitsu un "pariente". Pero cuando llegara el momento no tenia ni las mas mínima idea de explicar eso... Que era un guardián..._

_Todos estaban enfrente de un viejo edificio._

* * *

**++++ CONTINUACIÓN ++++**

-Kufufufu~ Que hermoso te ves - hablo burlón.

-¡ Aléjate! - gritaba Tsuna. Intentaba liberarse, una pequeña llama color naranja estaba a punto de salir, sus ojos se estaba alternando de castaños a anaranjados.

-No lo creo - murmuro Mukuro - Ahora duerme... - susurro el de ojos bicolor mientras posaba su mano derecha en la frente del castaño ya que en la izquierda sostenía su tridente.

-¿Que? - susurro Tsuna, sus ojos se veían opacos, ahora sentía que un enorme sueño le invadió y su cuerpo pesaba mucho. Sin mas se quedo como dormido pero susurro levemente - N-No...

El castaño al dormirse, la ilusión se rompió e iba a caer al suelo pero antes el mayor lo sostuvo, lo cargaba al estilo nupcial.

-Y olvida... - susurro de nuevo. Cerca del oído izquierdo. Y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

El castaño dormía plácidamente. El mayor lo sostenía y lo acomodo en una cama que había mas al fondo y así se quedo. Sosteniendo al pequeño castaño pero antes le quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y solo lo dejo con una camisa blanca algo delgada, la cual hacia resaltar un delicado y apetecible cuello... Pero se contuvo de "atacarlo" luego acomodo la cabeza del dormido menor en su regazo y empezó a acariciar sus castaños cabellos.

-kufufu~ - solo murmuro el ilusionista.

(...)

-¿Que sucede Giotto? - pregunto Alaude.

-Tsuna, Tsuna, tenemos que darnos prisa Alaude - hablo algo nervioso.

El albino ahora si que se preocupo mas, era demasiado raro ver a su pareja así. Sin duda algo andaba mal. Muy mal...

-¿Que sucede Giotto-san? - pregunto preocupado el peli-plata. Hablo bajito.

-Creo que Tsuna, Tsuna iba a usar sus poder, pero ahora ya no lo siento - murmuro como respuesta, pero si se logro escuchar.

-Imposible... - murmuraron al unisono tanto Hayato como Takeshi.

Reborn, Alaude y Kyoya abrieron sus ojos en ademan de sorpresa.

El azabache igual sintió ese pequeño detalle, cuando vea a ese tipo lo mataría de eso no tenia duda.

-Eso no es bueno, demonos prisa - hablo el Arcobaleno, este aunque no lo admitiría le tenia un gran cariño a ese chico castaño. A pesar de haber sido Tutor de ciertas personas sin duda ese chico se logro ganar lo que ninguno de sus otros "Estudiantes" había logrado... Un lugar en su corazón...

Y luego fueron entrando a ese lugar...

(...)

En una cama ahora habían dos cuerpos tapados... Muy cerca de si...

Una figura delgada... Era abrazada por una mas grande...

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**wow... D: ¿que tal me fue? **

**Jajaja no me maten XDD ( O_O )**

_H: ERES UNA... )(/&%$#"_

_Y: ¡ESE VOCABULARIO HIBARI! OoÓ_

_H: TSK - POBRE DE TI SI ESE SUJETO TOCO A MI QUERIDO TSUNAYOSHI..._

_Y: ESO NO LO SE ¬o¬ SE ME OCURRIÓ AHORITA QUE SEGÚN YO YA IBA A COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESPACIO ñ-ñ SOY TORPE LO SE..._

_H: LO BUENO QUE LO ACEPTA ¬¬... TSK... KAMIKOROSU - TONFAS EN ALTO - _

_Y: D: WAAAAA NO, NO LO CREOOOOO... ESPERA QUIZA NOOO - SE AGACHA Y CUBRE SU CABEZA -_

_H: MMM ESTA BIEN... - SE VA - _

_Y: UFFF, POR UN PELO DE RANA CALVA Y MUERO, WAAA MAÑANA SI MORIRÉ D: ESPERO SOBREVIVIR A MI PRUEBA XD_

* * *

**waaaaa ojala y estén bien a las que lean esto ^^**

**MINNA-SAAAN TwT Diganme como me fue D: les digo en serio que a veces me da no se que T.T... veo poquitos RV. O-OU**

**ja-ja-ja *risa nerviosa* Creo que a pesar de que me dejen o bien haya pocos Reviews de personas que ya son contadas con mis deditos o la palma de mi mano (¿?) (jaja) les digo que intentare terminar este fic :D**

**Y pues no importa si leen y no comentan pues igual me alegro ^^ jajaja al menos se que igual es leído :D**

**Espero no decepcionarlas. ^w^**

_(SI LO SE XD TOME ESTO DE MI OTRO FIC DE S.W.A.T VONGOLA (R27) )_

**^^RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS^^**

**LEXIE-CHAN94: **JAJAJA LO SE :D ERA CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO Y DE ECHO NO LO PENSABA PONER XDD PERO RE-LEI EL INICIO DE LOS CAPIS XDD Y PUES DIJE "ERAN VERDES MMMM ... KOKUYO?" JAJAJA POR ESO TUVE QUE PONER A MUKURO-KUN XD AUNQUE PENSABA PONER A BYAKURAN PERO NO SE XDD CREO QUE QUEDABA MEJOR EL PELI-PIÑA :3 GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO XDD JAJA Y SOBRE EL FANSERVICE NO SE POR QUE OwO PERO SIENTO QUE HUBO MUCHO COF LEMMON COF COF XDD PERO BUENO :D ERAN JUSTIFICADOS XDD

**HIMEKO STUCLIFF:** JAJAJA GRACIAS XDD Y SOBRE LAS FALTA ORTOGRÁFICAS (D:) LO SIENTO XuXU... ESPERO QUE EN ESTE NO HAYAN HABIDO MUCHAS (¿?) JEJE ES QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE LOS FICS LOS ACABO AQUÍ X3 (EN LA PAGINA DE FF) Y PUES AQUÍ NO ES COMO EL WORD JEJE :B

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **n/n JAJAJA SII COMO QUE YA ME ESTA GUSTANDO HACER LEMMON´S O/O D: (¬w¬)... JAJAJA ESPERO HABERTE DEJADO "SATISFECHA" CON ESTE CAPITULO XDD... Y DIME ¿QUE TAL TE PARECIÓ? POR QUE ASÍ VEO SI LOGRO QUE QUEDEN MEJOR :3 O ESO CREO YO XDDD

**USAGI GRECIA DESU: **JAJAJA XD SI LEÍSTE MAS ARRIBITA, COMO DIJE NO PENSABA QUE FUERA MUKURO XD PERO BUENO RELEYENDO COMO QUE ME FIJE EN ESE DETALLE Y "TA-DA" SALIO ESTO XDD Y SOBRE LOS TRES SEMES :D JAJAJA MUKURO AHORA ES "VILLANO", PERO EN EL OTRO CAPI TAL VEZ TODO CAMBIEN C: ... JOJOJOJO *risita malévola* ... ^^U

****¡GRACIAS POR LEER!****

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_(- EN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER- )_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, tonfazos, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD o bien un aire acondicionado xD**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =)**

**10/06/2012 - 6:57PM**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

XD jaja veo que muchas les gusto el detalle de la ilusiones de mukuro XD. Jajaja espero que les guste como quedo el capitulo... Y de agregar que en mi prueba de resistencia física (o como le dicen Clase de Deporte) jajaja ufff morí ¬¬... Jajaja aunque no saben como me alegra que al menos se que todavia les gusta mi fic TwT...

Y lamento el retraso :P... Espero les guste :3

* * *

Pero saben lamento no avisar sobre algo que avise en mi otro fic XD "My Hyper yo & Yo" lo siguiente:

**:AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Les tengo una mala noticia… Minna-san… Mi laptop, murió (un poco) y por eso creo que ya no actualizare en un buen tiempo o tan seguido así seguido quizá no… Pero aun así estense pendientes… Tal vez le preste una a mi tío o amigas jeje xD así que de vez en cuando échense una vuelta por mi "profile" (o perfil) y así ven si he actualizado ;)… ¿Vale? No me abandonen TwT…**

**En serio pff me siento tan mal... xd Es que mi laptop casi se incendiaba D: ... **

Sin más que decir, ¡Lean! ;3

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**++++ FLASH BACK ++++**

En los POV´S _- "estos no serian pensamientos" -_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:Genero yaoi***chico x chico*, malas palabras. Un poco de limme. Creo es todo.

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

**anteriormente:**

_En una cama ahora habían dos cuerpos tapados... Muy cerca de si..._

_Una figura delgada... Era abrazada por una mas grande..._

_(...)_

El castaño se removía en la cama en la que se encontraba. Pero se sintió inquieto y algo apretado, por eso casi se levantaba de golpe...

-Mgh... ¿D-Donde? ¿Donde estoy? - despertándose, hablo bajito y tallándose los ojos.

-Hasta que despiertas, dormilón - respondió el peli-azul. Mientras le acariciaba al principio sus cabellos y luego sus manos se posaron en sus mejillas suaves.

Ambos ahora estaban sentados en esa cama. El peli-azul solo se quedo en silencio observando el rostro del castaño... En el cual se apreciaba que estaba algo dudoso. Quizá su plan si funciono.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Quien eres? - le pregunto algo nervioso y mas por la cercanía que tenían, el menor se separo y se alejo mas...

Tsunayoshi se veía a si mismo se alivio un poco por ver que estaba vestido y nada le dolía, y miro el lugar en el que estaba. Ese lugar no era algo bueno para él. De algún modo un otro algo le decía que ese no era su lugar... Era su super/Hyper-intuición que le decía que se alejara de ahí.

-¿Quien eres? - le pregunto de nuevo. Ahora un poco mas serio - "_¿quien soy?"_ - pensó y se pasaba una de sus manos en sus suaves cabellos cafés.

El de ojos bicolor sin duda no evito en ocultar esa risa de satisfacción y con un toque malicioso.

-Oya~ Oya no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi, soy yo tu Amante Rokudo Mukuro, Mi querido Tsunayoshi kufufu~ - le respondió.

-¿Tsunayoshi? - _"con que ese es mi nombre" - _¿A-A-Amante? - le respondió algo sonrojado. Y se sonrojo mas ya que el mayor le tomo su mano que estaba en sus cabellos castaños y le dio un beso.

-Kufufu~ Así es... - le dijo - no recuerdas que salimos pero como te cansaste, te dormiste en mi brazos, y me quede haciéndote compañía, como siempre me lo pides fufufu~ - respondió.

-Y-Ya veo - le respondió.

Para Tsunayoshi realmente es algo inesperado, Mukuro ahora pensaba o bien estaba a punto de besarle. Pero en el fondo el sentía que le estaba mintiendo... Ahora solo se quedo viendo a la nada mientras su mente analizaba su situación.

E intentaba no mostrarse inquieto. O mas que nada asustado. Sentía y creía que era lo correcto...

_*****POV´S Mukuro*****_

_-Tsunayoshi al parecer esta dudando de lo que le digo kufufu~ Esa maldita intuición de los vongola... Sin duda no la pude engañar..._

_Pero yo haré que me crea fufufu~ ese chico azabache kufufufu nunca olvidare lo que me hizo... _

_Ese día me quito lo que mas quería jujuju... Tsk hasta me molesta recordar, pero por ustedes lo contare kufufufu~_

_(NA: ¬_¬ claro, claro peli-piña... Muk: ¬¬*)_

_Después__ de todo, por él soy quien soy y no me olvido del favor que me pido ese sujeto... Hace un tiempo... Guardián de la Niebla... Vongola..._

_**+++FB - POV´s Mukuro** Hace 3 años+++**  
_

_**-**yo tenia 14 años, logre salir del pequeño encierro que tenia, ya que estaba castigado y obviamente no salia._

_En ese momento salia de mi casa y ahora caminaba cerca de un pequeño parque que había. Me tropecé cosa rara en mi, pero cuando vi el por que, me tope un chico de quizá 12 años, era castaño de ojos grandes y de un color miel, reflejaban mucha pureza, kufufufu~ Me cautivo._

_-Oya~ Oya ¿quien eres tu?, pequeño conejito - le hable, sin duda tenia que probar al niño. Tenia un olor muy dulce pero que no me desagrado y sus labios, oh, sus labios lucían y al parecer eran muy apetecibles, eran algo sonrosados y estaba algo __húmedos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas..._

_-¿Are? Yo... Etto...- me dijo, su voz sin duda era algo hermosa, me pregunto como se escucharía cuando gimiera... Fufufu~ yo era mayor que el por lo visto... - Tsunayoshi Sa... - "Con que Tsunayoshi" - pensé de nuevo pero mas profundo, ahora quería escuchar su apellido._

_Al hacerlo estaba a punto de acercarlo mas a mi, pero sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en el suelo con un pie en mi espalda y delante de mi había un joven alto, azabache y de ojos como el hielo su mirada era fiera pero la mía era como el infierno kufufufu~_

_Lo que note era como tenia al niño delante de mi, lo tenia sostenido por su cintura de una manera un tanto extraña, ¿era quizá un aire posesivo?... Y con esa imagen logre comprender que ya tenia pareja. su cara lo demostraba, estaba mas que sonrojado... _

_-No lo toques - eso me dijo ese chico._

_-Hibari-san - solo escuche que le dijo el pequeño niño~_

_Desde entonces, lo he estado buscando... Pero sin duda me sirvió saber que no era de Kokuyo y que quizá vivía cerca de ese pequeño parque en el que me lo encontré..._

_Busque cada persona que se llamara Tsunayoshi, y que fuera de acuerdo a las características que recordaba... Pero curiosamente ese chico, no estaba o bien no parecía existir así que simplemente hago lo que me sale mejor fufufu~ Investigue por mi cuenta usando a la vez ciertos contactos y me tope con sus datos, pero muy sorprendentes, ese chico tenia lazos con la mafia, la italiana... Su nombre verdadero es Tsunayoshi Vongola... _

_En todo ese tiempo pensaba en traerlo conmigo, tenerlo a mi lado, y casi lo lograba aquella ocasión pero a los que se los pedí resultaron ser muy débiles... Fu~... Pero cuando ese sujeto, llamado Iemitsu me dijo que yo seria un candidato para ser guardián de ese niño no me podía negar fufufu~_

_Pero sin embargo, aun tengo mis dudas... Pero aun así, Tsunayoshi pronto lo olvidara todo completamente en un plazo de quizá tres o cuatro horas fufufu~_

_**++++ Fin del F.B - POV´s Mukuro ++++**  
_

* * *

Todos estaban preocupados de que realmente a Tsunayoshi le hubiera pasado algo malo, muy malo. Ahora todos se encontraban en las afueras de Namimori ya que el parque se encontraba digamos en la mitad y mitad de ambos limites. Solo que Kokuyo luce mas desierto.

-Giotto, ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto el albino.

-Alaude... No lo se - le respondió - Pero sea quien sea que se haya llevado a mi querido hijo Tsunayoshi... Lo lamentara - respondió ahora mas serio - Mi intuición dice que por ahora esta vivo, bien, eso es lo único que me calma - termino mientras se apoyaba un poco en su esposo.

-Hm - solo le murmuro como respuesta.

-_"MI Tsunayoshi" - _pensaba el azabache justo cuando escucho a su padre-materno decir aquello - _"Tsk, cuando vea a quien lo tiene lo matare" - _siguió en su pensamiento mientras inconscientemente apretaba el mango de las tonfas y fruncía un poco mas su ceño.

Sin duda, Alaude sabia que ese tipo iba a morir. Pero sabiendo ese echo, todavía no estaba dispuesto a hablar de que ese Sujeto Rokudo Mukuro es o mejor dicho va a hacer un Guardián, el Guardián de la Niebla... De Vongola.

-Bien, es hora - hablo Reborn - nos dividiremos para abarcar mas terreno en este lugar, llamado Kokuyoland... - indico.

Todos ponían atención al plan dictado por el Hitman. Ya que para esos casos quizá era mejor creer. Giotto estaba algo intranquilo, pero no por eso significaba que no seria de ayuda.

(...)

Después de explicar todo ese asunto. El cual consistía simplemente en matar al ilusionista teniendo cuidado de no caer en sus ilusiones y por ello asesinar si querer al castaño e intentar traer al castaño o de plano usar sus llamas para hacer alguna señal. Y así entre todos intentarían Acabarlo / Matarlo... Ya que había al menos tres personas que si podrían llegar a eso, los mayores, en cambio lo otros tres jóvenes, quiza no tendrían alguna oportunidad, bueno eso piensan. A pesar de que Hibari, fuera Hibari junto con los otros aun no tenían suficientes entrenamientos.

-Reborn-san, Es ahora o nunca - indico el peli-plata.

El de las patillas rizadas gruño un poco, pero tenia razón. Ahora todos se separaron y por primera vez vieron al padre de Tsuna, no...  
A Giotto Vongola - Di Hibari - desplegar todo su poder junto con Alaude, despedian un aura de sed de sangre muy poderosa, los ojos de Giotto lucian anaranjados y de cierto modo lucian geniales y filosos... Sus ojos ya no parecían tan cálidos como lo eran sus ojos azules cielo, estos lucían como calculadores y fríos.

Alaude, seguía de su misma apariencia sin duda quizá a eso se referían a que Kyoya no heredaría Vongola... Como Tsuna los vongolas se caracterizan por su llama de la Ultima Voluntad, tipo Cielo. El albino lucia unas esposas de color claro y le sobresalían unas llamas de color morado...

El Hitman sin embargo se podría decir que hasta lucia genial... Pero con una sonrisa que promete mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

Ahora todos estaban dentro de un edificio:

Giotto se encargaría de ver todo el lugar desde afuera y ver si había algo inusual.

Alaude, acabaría e investigaría con todos los que encontrara adentro en la parte de abajo. Lo que seria el sótano. _ Se entra por afuera_.

Reborn investigaría todo el lugar pero empezaría desde arriba._ se entra igual por afuera _

Hayato empezaría del lado norte y revisaría la zona el piso de en medio..

Takeshi estaría un piso abajo Hayato.

Así a su modo todo el lugar estaba cubierto ya que conociendo a Kyoya el era muy rápido... Para revisar por eso no le dieron indicación ya que de por si no haría caso. Con sus tonfas en mano, empezaba su cacería...

(...)

* * *

**_++++POV´s Tsuna++++_**

_Estoy en esta habitación con ese sujeto que dice que yo soy su amante... Tan solo de pensar eso siento que me arde la cara._

_-kufufufu~ ¿Quieres algo? - me pregunta ese sujeto de ojos bicolor, al parecer tiene heterocromía... Se llama así ¿no? El punto es que tiene dos ojos de colores desiguales - Etto... Q-Quisiera, agua - le respondo... _

_El me mira y yo solo le sonrió un poco... Siento que algo es inusual... Claro apartando el echo de que ambos somos hombres y pues que luego te digan que eres amante de uno... Ademas aun así la idea no me molesta en absoluto. Ya que antes de irse me da un pequeño beso en mis labios..._

_Lo veo salir de la habitación... Y ahora me levanto al momento en que siento que esta alejado lo suficiente..._

_Veo por medio de la ventana y observo que estoy en un lugar con muchos arboles, algo dentro de mi grita que me aleje, que me vaya de este lugar, pero a la vez siento que no, no debo... Dios... Ni yo mismo me entiendo..._

_Escucho que alguien toca la puerta, pero... Acaso sera mi... Es decir, ¿sera acaso, Mukuro? Pero..._

_¿Que es este sentimiento?_

_**++++FIN POV´s TSUNA++++**  
_

**O.O.O.O - CON REBORN - O.O.O.O (**Tiempo estimado transcurrido: 2 horas )**  
**

Reborn estaba mas que molesto... Al parecer afuera no había nada raro... Todos daban sus reportes pero nada... Era como si ese lugar estuviera totalmente vació, cosa que es imposible sin duda ya estaban dentro de una ilusión... Y no era una ilusión cualquiera, hasta podría competir con las ilusiones de uno de los "compañeros de trabajo" de Giotto, Daemon Spade...

Pero en su auricular se escuchaba estática lo ultimo que escucho fue aun Gokudera gritar, una explosión seguido de Yamamoto que decía - _pequeño salon, shhhh Tsuna shhhh , extraño shhh rapido shhh ayu... sssshhh - _eso fue todo... Entonces de algún modo u otro ya estaba ahí... Como Hitman que era, no le había costado mucho después de todo.

Pero cuando bajo, al piso que marcaba al parecer una pequeña sala de "estar" sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían...

Yamamoto Takeshi, estaba totalmente herido... Inconsciente y el suelo aun lado de él Gokudera Hayato estaba en una condición peor... Mucha sangre tenia en su camisa...

Esos dos estaban en el suelo, tenia razón ellos no podrían hacerle mucho frente al ilusionista...

-Alaude estaba golpeado, pero no lo suficiente después de todo es ALAUDE este veia al frente y su mano estaba cerca de su abdomen... Y Giotto,.. Dios... Giotto estaba en una esquina de ese lugar tenia demasiada sangre y su flama, estaba disminuyendo... Cada vez... Mas... Y mas... Y Kyoya... Estaba en un estado peor... Todo en el era sangre y se mantenía de pie por pura inercia,era su orgullo como todo un Hibari... Ahora peleaba con un chico de cabellos "apiñados" y en su mano tenia un tridente ese sujeto igual estaba echo "trizas" totalmente y hasta fácilmente lo podría matar - eso ultimo hizo sonreír al mayor pero ahora su atención se coloco en su alrededor - hay muchos arboles de Sakuras alrededor...

-_"Es ahora o nunca..."_ - Hora de entrar en Acción - murmuro. Detrás de una puerta... Pero antes de, miro un poco la zona...

Pero y esa otra llama ¿Naranja? Una llama tipo cielo, acaso - ¿Es Tsuna? - murmuro de nuevo pero con León en la mano...

El mencionado estaba sentado en un sofá algo viejo... Su mirada parecía perdida... Y estaba sentado como si fuera una muñequita...

_-"Hibari parece que dijo algo, no lo logre escuchar. Tsk, odio esto"_- sus ojos ahora se abren mucho mas...

-¿Que diablos? Por que... O demonios, por que ¡¿Hibari beso a Su Hermano a Dame-Tsuna? - ahora hablo un poco mas alto y con León en la mano derecha mientras apuntaba al peli-azul. Pero inesperadamente León se puso como una especie de goma ahora se me esta escurriendo- "¡_¿QUE DIABLOS AHORA SUCEDE? - _pensaba...

Ahora Mukuro era quien tenia en su mirada confusión... Y esta luz...

The Continued...

* * *

**:****ACLARACIONES:**

Bueno algo que note, y me quede así de WTF O_O fue que use o usaba el apellido Sawada D: y se supone segun yo lo tenia, para que tuviera un apellido japones y que nadie lo reconociera como un Vongola XDD LO SIENTO... Aunque creo que nadie se dio cuenta ._.

En si su apellido seria Vongola, así sólito XDD ya que Giotto tiene el Vongola Di Hibari ya que esta casado con Alaude y pues Kyoya simplemente sigue con su apellido Hibari, ya que pues vongola le pertenecerá a Tsuna, el tiene lo que Giotto tiene XD (llama en su frente y guantes :P)

Y Kyoya es Hibari, por Alaude X3...

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿y como estuvo? O3OU ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**¡YEIII! XD HE AQUI OTRO CAPITULO XDD QUE ME EMOCIONO ESCRIBIR :3**

**jajaja como siempre creo que me querrán linchar D: ( XDD )**

**OMG kyaaa en que lió me metí D: para luego desenvolver esto jajajajaja OwOU jajaja**

**Espero no haya quedado tan mal D: si no me pego me un tiro D: ( O-O ) ok no jajaja peor me reviven para que lo acabe y luego me lichan ¿no? ewé XDD**

**ok ya mucho Bla, Bla, Bla ^^**

**:3:3:3:3:3 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS :3:3:3:3:3_**

**LEXIE-CHAN94:** _JAJAJAJA CREO QUE SI, XDD DAME UNA DAME PARA SIEMPRE XDD Y TODA LA ACCIÓN CREO QUE LO VEREMOS PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO XDD ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI... Y SOBRE EL INCESTO JAJAJA LO SEE :3 XDD KYAAA DE ALGÚN MODO ME GUSTO CUANDO LO PENSÉ EN MI CÓMODA HAMACA JAJAJA Y MAS POR QUE EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE VEÍA KHR XD OSEA EL 1827 DE POR MEDIO XD_

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:** _JAJAJA ME ALEGRO BASTANTE QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO :D ESPERO QUE ESTE NO HAYA SIDO LA EXCEPCIÓN TwT...__  
_

_JAJAJA Y PUES MUKURO, ES MUKURO XDDD Y SI, LO SE LO DE TSUNA CUANDO IBA A ENTRAR EN MODO HYPER SE ME OCURRIÓ ASÍ DE LA NADA XDD _

**TSUKYOMI JK:** _CREO QUE SI, QUIZÁ SI TENGAS RAZÓN ñ_ñU - (yo hasta lo pensé un poco) - TODAVÍA ANDO EN ESO DE HACER MAS DETALLES JEJE ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO AUNQUE SEA COMO VOY EN LA HISTORIA JAJAJA... Y PUES ME ALEGRO QUE PUES IGUAL TE HAYAS TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW ;)_

**HIMEKO STUCLIFF:** _ JAJAJA VEO QUE A MUCHAS LES GUSTO ESO DETALLES QUE SE ME OCURRIERON DE PRONTO :3 JAJA ESPERO TE LEA EN EL PRÓXIMO XDDD  
_

**VANESSA WALKERP.K:** _JAJA O.O WAO :) ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA AJAJA ME APENASTE CUANDO LEÍ TU REVIEW XDD Y ESO SI ;) JAJAJA VERAS SU CARAS PERO EN EL PRÓXIMO A VER QUE SE ME OCURRE PARA DESENREDAR TODO XDDD... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW...__  
_

**USAGI** **GRECIA DESU:** _AJAJAJAJAJA XDD TU REVIEW ME GUSTO JAJAJA CASI, CASI YA LO TENIA ENTRE LAS SABANAS JAJAJA OK NOO XDD Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO :)__  
_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**~DEJEN REVIEW ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ~**

**ONEGAI T3T**

incluso si es para amenazarme o decirme que estuvo feo (TwT) o les gusto bastante :3 todo lo que ustedes quieran :D

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_(- EN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER- )_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_

_CIAO + CIAO ^^ _

_**17/06/2012 - 11:58PM...**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Kombawa:

Retomando mi camino -.- *suspira*… ¿Saben? A veces me siento uff como triste :´3 pero bueno, espero de igual modo que les guste jeje por de verdad que últimamente he andado algo perezosa xD y pues también por que me he sentido mal xP o algo así…

PD: lamento a ver puesto casi todo el final del episodio anterior ejeje ^^U

PD2: Espero no haya quedado, horrible o lo que sea ._. (TwT)

¡Sin mas a Leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**++++ FLASH BACK ++++**

En los POV´S _- "estos no serian pensamientos" -_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: Genero yaoi***chico x chico*, malas palabras. Creo es todo. Ah quizá tenga algo de parecido a la batalla de KokuyoLand~

Bueno mejor juzguen ustedes, publico mío jeje n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

_Reborn estaba más que molesto... Al parecer afuera no había nada raro... Todos daban sus reportes pero nada... Era como si ese lugar estuviera totalmente vació, cosa que es imposible sin duda ya estaban dentro de una ilusión... Y no era una ilusión cualquiera, hasta podría competir con las ilusiones de uno de los "compañeros de trabajo" de Giotto, Daemon Spade..._

_Pero en su auricular se escuchaba estática lo ultimo que escucho fue aun Gokudera gritar, una explosión seguido de Yamamoto que decía -__pequeño salón, shhhh Tsuna shhh, extraño shhh rápido shhh ayu... sssshhh -__eso fue todo... Entonces de algún modo u otro ya estaba ahí... Como Hitman que era, no le había costado mucho después de todo._

_Pero cuando bajo, al piso que marcaba al parecer una pequeña sala de "estar" sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían..._

_Yamamoto Takeshi, estaba totalmente herido... Inconsciente y el suelo aun lado de él Gokudera Hayato estaba en una condición peor... Mucha sangre tenia en su camisa..._

_Esos dos estaban en el suelo, tenia razón ellos no podrían hacerle mucho frente al ilusionista..._

_-Alaude estaba golpeado, pero no lo suficiente después de todo es ALAUDE este veía al frente y su mano estaba cerca de su abdomen... Y Giotto,.. Dios... Giotto estaba en una esquina de ese lugar tenia demasiada sangre y su flama, estaba disminuyendo... Cada vez... Más... Y más... Y Kyoya... Estaba en un estado peor... Todo en el era sangre y se mantenía de pie por pura inercia, era su orgullo como todo un Hibari... Ahora peleaba con un chico de cabellos "apiñados" y en su mano tenia un tridente ese sujeto igual estaba echo "trizas" totalmente y hasta fácilmente lo podría matar - eso ultimo hizo sonreír al mayor pero ahora su atención se coloco en su alrededor - hay muchos arboles de Sakuras alrededor..._

_-__"Es ahora o nunca..."__- Hora de entrar en Acción - murmuro. Detrás de una puerta... Pero antes de, miro un poco la zona..._

_Pero y esa otra llama ¿Naranja? Una llama tipo cielo, acaso - ¿Es Tsuna? - murmuro de nuevo pero con León en la mano..._

_El mencionado estaba sentado en un sofá algo viejo... Su mirada parecía perdida... Y estaba sentado como si fuera una muñequita..._

_-"Hibari parece que dijo algo, no lo logre escuchar. Tsk, odio esto"__- sus ojos ahora se abren mucho mas..._

_-¿Que diablos? Por que... O demonios, por que ¡¿Hibari beso a Su Hermano a Dame-Tsuna? - ahora hablo un poco mas alto y con León en la mano derecha mientras apuntaba al peli-azul. Pero inesperadamente León se puso como una especie de goma ahora se me esta escurriendo- "¡__¿QUE DIABLOS AHORA SUCEDE?" -__pensaba..._

_Ahora Mukuro era quien tenía en su mirada confusión... Y esta luz..._

_**O.O.O.O - CON REBORN - O.O.O.O (**__Tiempo estimado transcurrido: 2 horas 30 minutos__**)**_

-Pero… Aquí hay algo extraño… - murmuraba – Giotto y Alaude… No se sorprendieron por lo que hizo su hijo- sonrió malvadamente - Ese sujeto… - entendió que eso no era lo que aparentaba.

-_Nufufufu~ ¿Te diste cuenta?_ – hablo una voz en su mente.

-_Daemon Spade_ – respondió de igual modo. _ Mentalmente _

Inesperadamente el azabache que tenia enfrente se desplomo en el suelo.

(…)

-Aléjate – hablo un Tsuna que salía de otra puerta – Esto, es una ilusión…

-Hm – se sorprendió, pero no lo mostraba abiertamente – Lo sabia – solo señalo -¿Estas bien? – le pregunto mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Eh? S-Si, acaso me conoce, etto… Señor – le respondió.

Reborn abrió sus ojos, esa respuesta si que lo tomo en curva.

-Tsk – mascullo mientras apretaba un poco la mandíbula.

-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¡Rokudo Mukuro! – le grito abiertamente molesto.

-Kufufufu~ Sabia que no te podría engañar, Arcobaleno o bueno, Hitman Reborn – le respondió burlón, golpeo con su tridente el suelo – Fue sin duda lo mas divertido el ver sus expresiones. Bien ahora, ven conmigo mi querido Tsunayoshi – dijo mientras tendía su mano – kufufufu~ y también me dirás, por que lo ayudas~ - siguió pero lo ultimo lo hizo sonar algo tétrico.

-Si, Mukuro – le respondió mientras sonreía.

-Tsuna, ¡No espera! – le intentaba detener el peli-negro.

Pero fue en vano, mientras veía como el castaño iba como si nada a los brazos de ese sujeto.

Ahora el lugar estaba vacio, bueno a lo único que permanecía y parecía real, era Hibari… Estaba totalmente herido.

De un momento a otro estaba a lado de Kyoya.

-Tsk, resiste – solo hablo casi en un susurro.

-Pero antes, insisto fue de verdad divertido hacerte creer todo kufufu~ - le hablo con un tono casual – Todos y cada uno de tus "amigos" querido Ex – Arcobaleno están enfrentándose afuera, aunque el que llego primero fue ese azabache problemático – hablo fríamente.

El pequeño camaleón que responde al nombre de León se quedo observando con sus ojos amarillos lo que sucedió mientras se colocaba en el techo pasando desapercibido.

-Y bien, Tsunayoshi responde, y además ¿que haces acá afuera? – le pregunto mientras tenia una cara como si estuviera enojado.

-Moouu~ Es que tardabas, y me preocupe – le respondió poniendo una cara similar a la del mayor que lo sostenía – Nee, quienes son ellos – hablo señalando a los dos presentes - Oh, M-Mukuro – salto del abrazo y corrió al lado de los dos sujetos de cabellos negros – ¿E-Esta bien? - le pregunto al Hitman, el cual solo frunció el ceño.

Era extraña esa situación, sin duda… Y lo peor de todo por no decir humillante es que es como si los estuvieran menospreciando… El maldito, imbécil e idiota cabeza de piña: Rokudo Mukuro no le creía una jodida amenaza, bueno realmente el ya le hubiera metido un balazo como el Hitman que era. Sin embargo no lo podía hacer, el era en esos momento un "Tutor" así que no podía hacer nada

-No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió fríamente – _"¿Dónde estarán, Giotto, Alaude?"_

-L-Lo siento – solo le respondió y se alejo.

-Bien, bien. Sera mejor irnos Tsunayoshi – le hablo cariñoso – Es mejor que sigas descansando.

-S-Si, pero ¿sabes?... Yo… Yo no me iré, Mukuro – hablo otro Tsuna.

-¿Q-Que? – Hablo inquieto por primera vez en su vida, algo estaba mal – Tu…

-Kufufufu~ Nunca dejas de sorpren… Cof, cof – sintió un dolor en su estomago, delante de él estaba el azabache al que "según" ya había vencido, su torso se empezaba a manchar de aquel liquido carmesí. Al desvanecerse aquella ilusión de Tsuna, de la nada y con agilidad y rapidez Kyoya le había asestado un buen golpe con sus tonfas, que de la nada le habían salido unos picos.

- cof cof ¡Maldito! Cof – le grito mientras se alejaba y con su tridente aparecían unas columnas de fuego.

- Te lo mereces, bastardo – hablo serio y con cierto toque de desprecio el Hitman. Pero sin evitar tener esa sonrisa suya.

- Nufufufu~ Sabia que no desconfiarías de Tsunayoshi – hablo una voz, que luego se transformo en un cuerpo ya que se hacia aparecer de una densa neblina y tenia en sus brazos a un bulto inconsciente. Y curiosamente sostenía una hoz. Con gracia tal cual piso el suelo. Al bajar, las columnas desaparecieron.

-Tardaste, Spade – le hablo con cierto toque ya calmado el de la fedora.

-Nufufufu~ - solo respondió con una sonrisa.

_**+++Antes - POV´s Tsuna++++**_

_**-**__"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" – no pude evitar pensar, mientras mi corazón daba unos latidos, casi como si hubiera corrido mucho… Era como una sensación similar a cuando estaba cerca Mukuro._

_Con algo de precaución abrió la puerta y delante de él había alguien con cierto parecido al pensado con anterioridad._

_-Nufufufu~ Me parece, encontré un lindo conejito – hablo otro peli-azul. _

_-¿Q-Quien eres? – hablo nervioso, mientras se alejaba y tragaba su saliva de lleno._

_Pero una mano le acaricio su mejilla. Intentando reconfortarlo._

_-Nufufu~ Eres igual a Giotto, Nufufufu~ - le hablo y lo intentaba calmar – No te hare nada fufufu~ Bueno, soy como tu tío… Me llamo, Daemon Spade._

_-D-Daemon Spade… - hablo en un susurro._

_-Si, nufufu~ Vamos, vamos Tsunayoshi – le hablo mientras lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos._

_-C-Como sabe… - su pregunta o bueno su duda quedo en el aire._

_-No te preocupes no te hare, daño – le dijo, y poso su mano en su frente – lo siento pero tengo que dormirte, nufufufu~ - iba a empezar._

_-No lo hagas – hablo Tsuna- Yo… Yo se que algo esta mal, por eso te pido que finjamos esto._

_-Bien, pero no te preocupes, aun así te dormiré por al menos 10 minutos, ¿te parece? – le respondió Spade, como si hubiera predicho aquello._

_**++++FB - FIN POV´s TSUNA++++**_

Ahora todos tenían una mirada sorprendida. Si Mukuro no era la excepción.

-Tío, Daemon – soltó, claro con un tinte de desprecio y molestia. Y se agarraba el torso.

-Nufufu~ Esa no son maneras de hablarle a un mayor, pequeño – le respondió con algo de sarcasmo – "hay mi sobrinito"~ - siguió con un sarcasmo mucho mas marcado.

-Kufufu~ Hace tanto que no te veía – le respondió.

Bien ahora a lo presente, bueno a Reborn solo se le veía una gota en su cabeza. Claro, por el simple echo de que desconocía eso de Spade y por que se sentía casi ignorado.

-¡Que significa esto! ¡Daemon Spade! – hablo fuerte y claro.

-Nufufufu~ Ese chico es mi sobrino, ¿De donde crees que es tan buen ilusionista? – le pregunto mientras hacia un "ademan" y le salía un curioso brillo, claro que era una pequeña ilusión a modo de chiste.

-Tu… - solo dijo el Hitman.

-Bien, ahora me dirás ¿por que tenias al joven Vongola? Mukuro – le pregunto, por que el tenia una ligera sospecha pero no estaba del todo seguro.

-Oh, nunca se te escapa nada je – le respondió – Simplemente quiero que el sea MIO – hizo una especie de énfasis. En lo último.

-Eso es imposible, niño – le reprocho el mayor – Ese chico ya tiene dueño, y es su hermano – continuo.

Al escuchar lo ultimo Rokudo enarco una ceja, y pronto se escucho un "PLAFF" era él su cuerpo estaba ahora en una de la paredes, alguien lo habia golpeado.

-Tsk, no te has muerto – hablo una voz varonil, mientras se colocaba en una posición recta. Era Alaude.

-Alaude… De verdad que tu… Ah – suspiro como cansado el rubio, quien tenia una llama que lo hacia ver o mas bien lucia autoritario y serio.

-Ma, ma, será mejor que nos calmemos y… Turnemos ¿no? – hablo otra voz y su voz, sonó seria al decir lo ultimo, sostenía una peculiar katana de madera, y en sus ropas habían unas que otras manchas de sangre. Es Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Tsk, así deberías de actuar la mayormente parte del tiempo – hablo con cierto toque cansado y molesto. Este sostenía unas dinamitas y fumaba un cigarro. – haciéndole honor a su apodo "smoking boom", Gokudera Hayato – Por cierto bastardo, a tus "amigos" tendrán que levantarlos con palas – soltó orgulloso.

Mukuro rápidamente se recobro y con su tridente se apoyo.

-Kufufu cof fufufu~ - rio, bajito. Antes de sonreír.

-Kyoya-kun… - susurro alarmado, Giotto al ver a su hijo mayor herido. Después al girar frunció su ceño. Iba a atacarlo cuando una voz seria y fría junto con una llama de lo más brillante le detuvo.

-Esperen – hablo aquella voz – Esta, pelea es mía.

Al decir esto una luz blanca brillo intensamente.

-Ya comenzó – murmuro el Hitman.

Giotto no supo como, o por que pero su intuición le decía que hiciera caso. Y de la nada Daemon solo suspiro y desapareció con su usual "nufufufu~"

-Bien – suspiro y retiro su llama.

Alaude al verlo supo que quizá de igual modo no debería de intervenir así que también retiro sus esposas.

Los otros dos menores, también hicieron aquello. Después de que esa luz se desvaneció y de pronto cayo un pequeño camaleón que Reborn logro atrapara luego sus ojos se posaron en los de su estudiante.

-Tsunayoshi – esta vez, no le diría su usual "Dame-Tsuna" tenia una mirada determinante así como los de Giotto, pero en Tsuna se veían totalmente fríos y calculadores – observo como el chico, llevaba sus guantes a la llama que tenia en su cabeza, en su frente y rápidamente ese "fuego" se propago en los guantes negros y con una "X" blanca.

-Rokudo Mukuro – solo dijo. Y se colocaba en una posición de defensa y a la vez ataque.

-Kufufufu~ - le respondió. El mencionado. Tomo su tridente con mas fuerza – Es una lastima que no quisiste quedarte tal cual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***O*O*O*- KHR -*O*O*O* (**_**tiempo transcurrido: 3 horas 10 minutos).**_

-Empecemos – hablo un Tsuna, con clara determinación en sus ojos, ahora anaranjados.

Mukuro giro su tridente y volvió a aparecer unas columnas pero estas lucían totalmente reales. Tsuna los esquivos era rápido, Reborn analizaba cada movimiento, quizá no era por hablar de mas pero parece que Tsuna tenia la ventaja, ya que Mukuro realmente se veía algo lento.

Pero no podía cantar victoria, Mukuro golpeo a Tsunayoshi con la otra parte de su tridente y lo mando muy lejos, se golpeo fuertemente y tosió un poco de su sangre.

-Tsuna – murmuro en un hilo de voz Giotto.

-Déjalo ser, Giotto – le siguió Alaude - _"Aunque me pregunto que hacia aquí, Daemon Spade"_

-Décimo / Tsuna – hablaron al mismo tiempo sus dos mejores amigos. Casi se lanzaban a ayudar a su amigo. Pero la mano del albino los detuvo y hablo.

-Además, es igual a ti. Mira, hasta tiene tus mismos guantes – siguió Alaude – El es fuerte. Déjenlo.

-Quizá a si sea pero siento que el será mucho mas fuerte que yo – sonrió mas calmado. Giotto.

La batalla no duro por mucho ya que al parecer Rokudo quería herir a Tsunayoshi con su tridente, y soltó un ataque que lo convirtió en una sombra negra.

Tsuna lo evito, pero a pesar de que no lo toco sintió muchos golpes, reacciono después y en una "pirueta" pateo al de ojos bicolor este le iba a golpear con su tridente pero el castaño reacciono y tomo su tridente entre sus guantes con llamas y las extendió más, el tridente empezó a derretirse…

Tsuna lo derritió hasta la mitad si el mayor no hubiera quitado su mano también se hubiese derretido luego empujo fuerte a Mukuro y quebró lo que quedaba del tridente.

-cof, cof – Tosía el castaño.

-Ku, cof Fufu cof cof – solo decía Mukuro – Eres bueno cof cof Vongola…

Dijo como ultimo antes de caer. Inconsciente.

El mencionado solo sonrió un poco. Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado… Y su cabeza dolía.

-Algo no esta bien – hablo Giotto algo asustado.

-Hm – solo murmuro como respuesta Alaude.

-Pero se supone término… A menos que… – hablo de igual modo que Giotto, Gokudera.

-Que es esta… - no termino de decir lo que iba a decir, la Lluvia.

Todo el lugar comenzó a Helarse… Había mucho hielo…

-Lo siento por lo que hizo Mukuro-sama – hablo una voz, femenina.

-Boss, discúlpelo – siguió hablando, pero dirigiéndose al castaño.

-S-Si… – susurro el niño. Sentía que era a él a quien le hablaban – Yo… - un pulso en su cabeza le impido moverse – Yo… Cof, cof aaaah duele – grito antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

La chica desapareció junto con Mukuro.

.

.

.

.

-¡ Rápido! ¡Entren" - Grito alarmado Giotto.

Y de pronto empezaron a salir muchas personas de blanco, eran doctores y empezaron a tratar a todos... Aunque en sus caras se veían que estaban un poco asustados, eran muchas heridas las que tenia el azabache y le seguía el castaño.

-Alaude, tenemos que contactar con "Vindice" ese chico, no debe de estar libre por lo que hizo - hablo serio el rubio, mientras veía como recogían los cuerpos heridos.

-No creo que eso sea lo correcto, Giotto - hablo como de costumbre, serio - Ese chico es importante, es un guardián, el Guardián de la Niebla - continuo.

-¿Q-Que? - pregunto sorprendido - Eso no... - no sabia que decir - Bien, luego tomare las represalias necesarias... Y Guardián de la Nube, Alaude Hibari, también me diras todo lo que no se me haya informado con respecto a ese tema y de CEDEF - ordeno serio. Y observaba como unos médicos trataban las heridas de Tsuna y en sus manos vio que los guantes negros ahora eran unos blancos con el numero "27" en color rojo.

-Si - dijo el albino. Y dio un breve suspiro de cansancio.

.

.

.

(...)

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿Cómo quedo? – **

**1.¿Les gusto? – **

**2.¿Qué opinan, dejo a Tsuna sin memoria o que se quede con tal cual estaba? OwO – **

**3.¿Sigo dando pena? – **

**4.¿Leerían un Fic 1827 pero Hibari seria casi TYL y Tsuna es el shota aclaro XD? **

**5.¿Por qué pregunto tanto? –**

**6.¿Me responderán mis preguntas? – (espero que si xD) **

**Y… OMG D: XD como me traumo escribir todo eso XD fue algo difícil ;w; **

**En fin TwT espero les haya gustado todooo :3… **

**Jajaja o bueno aunque sea un poquito T3T…**

+o+o+o+o

**¡RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS! :D**

**USAGI GRACIA DESU:** Jajaja espero todo se haya aclarado xD y si no pues tu dime la duda y yo te la respondo XD Y como dije yo nunca las abandonare ;w; y tampoco Ningún Fanfic mío se quedara inconcluso eso jamás! O me dejo de llamar (al menos aquí) "ALEXOKAMI" o.ó y mi lapt vive un poco xD jeje ^^

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI:** Como ves, aquí esta el capitulo n_n y bueno aunque no fue Hibarin, jajaja Tsuna vive ewé al menos por ahora xD

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:** Hiiiiiiiiii D: Gomen! D: Jajaja espero se haya quedado satisfecha con este capi TwT me costo un poco xD…

**DESDRAIK MATSUMOTO**: O.O wow pensé que todo había quedado al menos casi, todo entendido xP jeje espero ya ahora haya entendido n_n

**LEXIE-CHAN94:** Jajaja veo que acertaste ;) jeje y si, Tsuna fue algo despistado o algo similar o-oU… Espero te haya gustado este capitulo ^^

**HIMEKO STUCLIFF:** :3 aaww jeje me alagas nwn jeje me alegro saber que todavía me sigues leyendo ;W; … Espero que te haya gustado igual el capitulo oh, y que ahora le hayas entendido jeje por que yo igual a veces hay fics que leo y a veces no le entiendo xD

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LEYENDOME!**

Saben, el fic todavía no acaba xD bueno, si ustedes me lo piden lo termino… O si no :D habrá mas "Jefe y Algo mas" XD y saben, en el arte del lemmon (claro es arte para mi xD) he estado o bien intentándolo perfeccionarlo mas :3…

GOMEN SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA D:

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD…_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_(- EN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER -)_

_(O así era xD)_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, tonfazos, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD o bien un aire acondicionado xD**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =)**

******30-06-2012 / 11:11pm**


	9. Chapter 9

KONICHIWA:

Parece y siento que me he tardado muuuchooo O-O… Waaa espero me haya quedado bien :3 y al final no me maten XDD muajaja... e.e emm cof, cof

¡Sin mas a Leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**++++ FLASH BACK ++++**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: Genero yaoi***chico x chico*, creo que no hay nada malo.

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Verdad.**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

Cuando el castaño cayó en la inconsciencia el rubio lo sostuvo, para que no se golpeara.

Y el albino, Alaude fue por Kyoya…

Todo un equipo medico apareció de repente. Todo el lugar fue acordonado y examinado. Ahora la prioridad era la salud de sus hijos y también por demás, la salud mental de Tsunayoshi…

Sin más se fueron de aquel lugar e ingresaron al hospital.

Todos estaban nerviosos y algo temerosos. No se dejaron tratar por los paramédicos todos alegaban que era mas importante la salud de sus amigos e hijos.

.

.

.

.

**+w+w+w+ - HOSPITAL NAMIMORI - +w+w+w+**

Cuando se fueron de aquel lugar, Giotto aun tenía en su semblante algo de enojo, para Alaude.

**-**Mis hijos, Alaude – quería sollozar el rubio oji-azul. Este estaba a punto de apoyarse en el pecho de su pareja. Aun enojado, pero lo necesitaba.

-Giotto-san – susurraron los amigos, del castaño.

-Muchachos, Gracias por su gran apoyo. Por favor vayan a que les revisen y descansen aunque sea un poco – le indico serio.

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto se quedaron serios y se vieron mutuamente para luego ver al rubio.

-Lo sentimos, pero no nos iremos hasta ver como esta el decimo, / Tsuna, Giotto-san y Alaude-san – hablaron como si estuvieran conectados.

Cosa que sorprendió a los mayores aunque el albino lo disimulo como siempre aunque no le gusto el gesto que hizo su rubio esposo.

Abrazo a los dos menores sacándole un ligero sonrojo a ambos.

-Ya veo por que Tsuna confía tanto en ustedes – les susurro en su gran abrazo – Por eso mismo cuídense para que cuando el despierte, los vea bien y sanos – añadió.

Los dos chicos sonrieron un poco, ahora entienden por que Tsuna es Tsuna, de cierta manera su padre – materno – influía un poco en él.

Se separaron y luego sintieron un aura hostil… emanando del otro mayor, el que se parece tanto a Hibari.

-Entonces, nos retiramos – hablo ahora Gokudera. Temeroso de la mirada fría del rubio platino.

El peli-negro asintió. E igual hizo una reverencia más ligera.

-Volveremos en un par de horas, probablemente – murmuro. Takeshi.

Tanto Giotto como Alaude asintieron.

.

.

.

_**+o+o+o+ - TSUNA UN PEQUEÑO RECUERDO- +o+o+o+**_

**-**_¿Dónde, q-quien es? –_

_-OLVIDA RECORDAR-_

_-OLVIDA RECORDAR-_

_-OLVIDA RECORDAR-_

_-Por que…-_

_*****-__Y de pronto tu mano,__  
__Endureció mis labios,  
__Enseñándome,  
Tu fragilidad-_

_-Aquel día, contigo,_  
_hicimos una promesa de amor_  
_pero hoy, ya no,_  
_Podemos recordar_-*****

_-Recito una voz…varonil._

_-Hibari-san…- _

_-Hm –_

_-¿Esta bien si tardamos mucho?-_

_-Hmp – _

_-¿Eh? Que sucede –_

_-Nada, solo quédate quieto – susurro – Espera, trae aquellos papeles._

_-S-Si – _

_-Aquí están – dejo la pila de papeles en el escritorio. _

_Y sonrió, un ligero sonrojo apareció. El azabache lo miro de reojo y vio como el menor acomodaba unos papeles y noto como se veía su delicado cuello._

_-No me tientes, Sawada Tsunayoshi – le hablo el azabache, mientras se levantaba y sigilosamente, lo apreso de su cintura. Y lo apretaba a su cuerpo… _

_-Hiii Kyoyaaa~ - chillo nervioso… y se sonrojaba y un leve gemido soltó – Ngh aah._

_-Oh, te toque y ya estas tan emocionado Tsunayoshi…- le susurro._

_._

_._

_Se iban a dar un beso pero todo se detuvo: _

_*****-Un día, el viento,__  
__Quizás me borrara__  
__pero hoy, ya no,__  
__Podemos recordar...oh!-_

_-No olvides, jamás,__  
__Aquellos días llenos de amor__  
__pero hoy, ya no,__  
__puedo ver tu ojos__…-*****_

_Recito de nuevo esa voz, para terminar y hacer que la oscuridad se hiciera presente…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**+o+o+o+ - TSUNA UN PEQUEÑO RECUERDO - FIN- +o+o+o+**_

* * *

-¡No! – unos ojos de color café, se abrieron algo exaltados y asustados su respiración era agitada – Donde… ¿donde, estoy? – noto que la palma de su mano estaba alzada como queriendo tocar el techo, y estaba abierta, anhelando tocar o atrapar algo…

.

.

Le dolía el pecho, su cabeza también, se sentía tan extraño…

.

.

Algo faltaba.

.

.

-Oh, que bueno que despertó, joven Tsunayoshi – le hablo un enfermero, de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules… Portaba un traje que tenia un color similar a sus ojos- ¿Cómo se siente? Oh, lamento mi descortesía soy Colonello-kora…

- O-Oh, y-ya veo, Gracias y Creo que b-bien, aunque me duele la cabeza… usted, eemm ¿m-me conoce? – le pregunto algo nervioso.

-Oh, bueno, no como usted quisiera Joven-kora – le respondió con una breve sonrisa – Solo revise su nombre en su cuadro y por ahora seré su enfermero a cargo. Ahora mismo me encargo de revisarlo y darle algo para el dolor… -le hablo serio.

-Entiendo, y… ¿Que lugar es este? ¿Qué día es? – pregunto ahora un poco mas calmado, pero sin ocultar su miedo…

Ahora todo quedaba claro para el enfermero la desorientación que es algo normal para ciertos pacientes pero… Ese chico había perdido la memoria, o bueno quizá tenía una ligera amnesia… Pero para aclarar sus dudas, empezó a examinarlo.

Le reviso los ojos si había dilatación de la retina así vería si su cerebro se encontraba normal, los reflejos de su cuerpo, y también le examino las heridas que tenia y noto que ese chico tenia un delgado pero bien delineado cuerpo… se sonrojo un poco. Pero lo raro es que todo lucia normal…

-D-Disculpe, no me ha dicho nada, Colonello-san – le dijo el castaño.

-Bueno… Soy su enfermero temporal – le respondió – hoy es 28 de Julio del 2012 - (N/A: No sabia que fecha inventar -.- lo siento…) – Y se encuentra en el Hospital de Namimori, en Japón, tuvo un cierto "percance" y pues entro a este hospital-kora – le dijo…

-Y-Ya veo – le respondió y esbozo un sonrisa, el "kora" que el decía de algún modo le hacia gracia.

El rubio, se quedo expectante por la ligera sonrisa, incluso hasta apostaría que ese chico si sonriera mas, seria alguien mucho mas hermoso…

-"_E-Esperen que estoy pensando, es el un paciente y es un ¡niño!-kora"- _pensó un poco asustado, pero quizá consideraba otra cosa… - _"si lo invito a salir cuando se recupere, no creo que me hagan algo ¿o si? Además según leí, este chico no es alguien "normal", pertenece a la familia dueña de este hospital-kora" – _suspiro cansado.

_._

_._

_._

_-_Colonello-san, Colonello-san – hablaba el castaño algo asustado por la repentina cara que tenía su enfermero…

-O-Oh lo siento, mis mas sinceras disculpas – le hablo y sonrió un poco – Lamento eso, es que no me acostumbro a mis servicios jeje-kora –sonrió mucho mas al hablar.

-Jajaja ya veo – asintió Tsuna y rio brevemente.

-Bueno si me disculpa me retiro, tengo que dar su "cuadro" al doctor que lo trata - (N/A: Donde anotan todo de un paciente en esa cosa creo que se llaman tablas de bitácoras)- Y hablare a sus familiares, se alegraran mucho al verlo sano-kora – dijo para salir de la puerta.

Tsuna suspiro cansado, al menos sabia que tenía familia aunque tenía algo de miedo.

-Familiares de Tsunayoshi emm Vongola… O sawada-kora – hablo un tanto nervioso el rubio ya que le dio algo de pena no poder haber pronunciado correctamente los apellidos y eso que era Italiano…

-A-Aquí – le hablo otra voz, tranquila, era Giotto.

Colonello se sintió algo nervioso, el rubio era muy lindo y francamente tenía un parecido que daba miedo de cierta forma al paciente, y ahora se preguntaba si era el hermano mayor de ese pequeño y lindo castaño.

Y lo admitía, le gustaba más el castaño que el rubio que tenia enfrente.

.

.

-Somos sus padres – hablo el rubio platino, Alaude, quien no dejaba de estar serio como siempre…

-Oh, ya veo – murmuro Colonello ahora intrigándose mas – Bien Tsunayoshi-san esta muy bien, físicamente hablando pero mentalmente no, bueno demuestra tener un ligero caso de amnesia pero no sabria decir que tanto, ya que su cuerpo muestra que esta normal, bueno ignorando un poco los golpes y contusiones que tiene, y su cerebro igual no revela tener daño alguno – suspiro cansado una vez mas- -Kora…

Alaude y Giotto se quedaron serios, más de lo usual, asimilando todo lo que ese enfermero dijo. Fruncieron un poco el ceño y ahora después de que se quedaron en silencio. Solo pensaron algo bueno dos cosas.

1.-Pasar a ver a Tsunayoshi de inmediato.

2.-Buscar a Daemon.

-Podemos pasar a verlo – hablo ahora Alaude, notando como su esposo oji-azul se quedo serio y casi parecía que quería llorar.

-Si, síganme por favor-kora – respondió el enfermero del kora.

Reborn estaba a lo lejos pero lo suficiente para escuchar, a pesar de todo, algo había salido más mal… que bien…

-Tsk – murmuro, y se dio la vuelta, probablemente a descansar un poco, ya que casi todos fueron tratados en aquel lugar y terminaron siendo socorridos en el hospital.

La pareja entro a la habitación tan blanca que molestaba un poco ese color.

-T-Tsunayoshi – susurro Giotto.

-Hm, Tsunayoshi, hijo – Dijo Alaude.

El castaño volteo al ver que personas decían su nombre.

Al principio se quedo expectante, pero intento sonreír, es que cada vez que intentaba recordarlos le dolía la cabeza.

-¿S-Si? – pregunto nervioso.

Giotto abrió sus ojos sorprendido y Alaude enarco sus cejas y resoplo un poco.

Ambos se acercaron y empezaron a hablar.

-No nos reconoces, Tsunayoshi – hablo Giotto asustado.

-B-Bueno, no muy bien, emm… no recuerdo todo…– respondió.

-Soy Giotto, tu padre – materno, hijo – inhalo aire.

-Giotto… umm- susurro.

-Y… - Giotto no sabia si decirle a Tsuna que también Alaude era su padre… No sabia si reaccionaria del todo bien.

Pero para que mentir…

-Y… El que esta aquí – acerco a Alaude – El es tu Padre Alaude…

-Alaude…- parpadeo un poco confundido.

Bajo su mirada, que hasta sus flequillos le cubrieron sus ojos.

Inhalo y exhalo un poco de aire, y los miro.

-Gracias – dijo.

Giotto exhalo y sonrió se sentía tan aliviado.

Ahora todos los recuerdos de Tsuna volvieron… Como en cámara.

-Mamma! – Grito Tsuna feliz – Lo recuerdo… Ya lo recuerdo….- soltó y no noto que una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo salió.

-Esta bien, hijo quizá estabas aun desorientado – murmuro Giotto mientras lo abrazaba y Alaude sonreía. Giotto retiro esa lagrima con su manos.

Al albino ahora se sintió un poco mas relajado. Ahora tenía un peso menos encima.

Bueno por el momento, parece que el bastardo de Daemon le quito la ilusión impuesta por su ya reconocido sobrino… Pero otra cosa más le inquietaba, la salud de Kyoya.

-Bueno, Giotto encárgate de Tsunayoshi, ahora tengo que ir a ver a Kyoya – hablo el rubio platino y se retiro pero antes…

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Tsunayoshi – le abrazo y lo apretó en su pecho, Giotto sonrió, asintió.

-Gracias, Alaude oto-sama – correspondió.

Alaude asintió y se retiro… pero sonrio levemente…

-"_¿Kyoya?"-_ pensó Tsuna y frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

Giotto noto ese gesto, pero lo dejo pasar, ahora como una madre preocupada empezó a ver a su hijo de pies a cabeza, y preguntando cosas como -"¿No te duele nada?" - "¿Quieres algo?" - "´¿Te toca alguna medicina?"...

Y Tsuna sonreía y se limitaba a decir que -"No mucho" - "Aun no, bueno agua" - "Colonello-san aun no ha venido, supongo que no" - y luego le pregunto si el se encontraba bien, y que si ya había descansado junto con "Oto-sama, Alaude".

A lo que el rubio respondió -No mucho - le respondió, pero ahora este se preocupo mucho mas, no había preguntado por su hermano mayor, Kyoya...

.

.

Giotto suspiraba mas que cansado, pero le contó los detalles todo lo que paso desde como se encontraba hasta como había peleado contra Mukuro y tambien le dijo ese "detalle" que su esposo Alaude no le dijo... Tsuna no podía creerlo, se había transformado en Hyper, perdio levemente la memoria, lucho contra un guadian suyo, bueno proximo.

Ahora todo cobraba de cierto modo "sentido"... Y bueno recordó aquello de Mukuro, cuando era un niño... Y se sonrojo levemente por su recuerdo.

.

.

-Mamma, ¿C-Como, D-Donde esta kyoya? - le pregunto ahora, dudoso.

Giotto sonrió, se alegro de haberse equivocado, su super-intuición le decía que su hijo no recordaba a Kyoya, y pues bueno aunque era precipitado lo forzó - literalmente - a recordarlo... Lo bueno que no tuvo un colapso mental.

-No te preocupes, el esta bien por eso fue tu padre, Alaude para verlo - le dijo mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

-*snif* E-Esta bien - le respondió aun preocupado.

Pero noto que su padre se quedo dormido... En su regazo, ya que se acerco junto con una silla...

-Gracias, oto-chan - susurro. Tsunayoshi mientras levemente cerraba los ojos y bostezo cansado.

**+o+o+o+ - CON KYOYA +o+o+o+**

-Como esta, Doctor - pregunto Alaude. Mientras veía a su hijo mayor recostado y tenia una gran cantidad de vendajes, en el torso y en sus brazos, una en su cabeza, y una que otra "gasa o bandita" estaba en su cara...

El doctor noto la cara que tenia el mayor, al observar a su hijo asi.

-Realmente es fuerte, al extremo~ - le hablo - Realmente su cuerpo se recupera, rapido y con las medicinas se esta recuperando bastante rapido.

-Ya veo - respondió.

-Pero... Debe de permanecer aproximadamente una semana en el hospital - indico serio el doctor, moreno.

-...- Alaude frunció el ceño y bufo algo molesto - Bien. Doctor, Knuckle...

-No cambias, Alaude jaja - hablo como si fueran grandes amigos...

-...-El mencionado se irritaba mas... Y mas...

-Entonces, me retiro - hablo el "molesto" doctor - Tengo mas pacientes que tratar ¡Al extremo!

-Hmmm - gruñía mas el "padre" era una persona muy ruidosa, pero aunque no lo admitiría sabia lo que hacia, ya que su hijo no se veía tan mal, a como estaba anteriormente.

Y bueno, al parecer este seguía durmiendo, quizá lo mejor era verlo después...

cuando regreso, sonrió como nunca, viendo a su hijo menor y su esposo... Durmiendo.

Pero se borro cuando, recordó que Giotto se enojo con él...

.

.

-Reborn - murmuro.

-Si - le respondieron.

-¿Que averiguaste? - pregunto.

-No mucho, bueno al parecer, Daemon, castigo a su sobrino - respondió con un tono divertido - ¿Que harás?

-Nada por el momento.

-Esto me recuerda a lo que hizo Daemon, con Giotto, pero su sobrino si que sabe como hacer líos grandes -

-...-

-Después de todo a Daemon, aun le atrae Giotto... - eso lo dijo en un susurro.

-...- resoplo enojado - Reborn...

-Esta bien, no diré mas -

Y así se desapareció Reborn...

* * *

**_++++ Hace algún tiempo ++++_**

**_-_**_Giotto - hablo un joven mas alto, y de cabello azulado._

_-Si, ¿sucede algo, Daemon? - pregunto. Con una sonrisa._

_-Yo... Quería saber si tu... - _

_-Sabes que puede decirme lo que que quieras - continuo sonriendo._

_-Me Gustas, Giotto Vongola - dijo serio._

_-Emm - se sorprendió y sonrojo ligeramente - Yo... _

_-El sale conmigo, herbívoro - lo alejo de Daemon y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_-Entiendo... - solo dijo Daemon..._

**++++ ACTUALIDAD ++++**_  
_

****-...- se paso una mano por sus cabellos rubios platinados..-

.

.

-¿Alaude-sama' ¿Se encuentra bien? - le hablo la inconfundible voz, de la Joven Tormenta.

-¿Como esta Tsuna? - hablo la voz calmante de la Lluvia.

Alaude reacciono y asintió, con su mano señalo...

-Esta bien. Pasen... - solo les indico.

Y el se quedo bueno mas bien se recostó en un sofá que había dentro. Necesitaba descansar un poco...

.

.

Los amigos del menor sonrieron por la escena, la misma que vio Alaude... Así que igual traían unas pequeñas maletas con ropa de su amigo, ya que a pesar de que sus casas quedaran un tanto lejos unas de otras, Giotto antes les dio sus llaves de su casa para que le trajeran ropa a Tsunayoshi...

Y a ellos también... Ahora solo necesitaban descanso, ya que la noche había caído...

.

.

.

.

**+s+s+s+ - CON MUKURO Y CHROME +s+s+s+**

****-Mukuro-sama - hablo bajito la peli-morada.

Tanto Daemon como Chrome, veian la figura del chico de ojos-bicolores, ahora se encontraba limpio y curado.

-Esta bien, Nagi - le reconfortaba el mayor - Esta cansado, es todo. Lo revise y solo es eso, el pequeño Tsunayoshi no le daño bastante.

-S-Si, Mukuro-sama es fuerte - diciendo esto, la chica asintió.

-Espero que al menos, ya Mukuro se quiten la idea con ese niño - suspiro cansado.-Bien, dejemoslo dormir - indico amablemente.

-Si - murmuro.

Y salieron de la habitación...

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**u.u los Reviews bajaron considerablemente - se golpea en una pared - ¡¿Que hago mal? - suspira. - Pero así es este negocio...**

****En fin yeih! Otro capitulo mas ufff me demore bastante... O-O jajaja wow... Por cierto espero me digan que tal quedo ^^U y saben si notan algo raro o alguna falta ortográfica díganmelo xD es que el capitulo, lo termine aquí en la pagina de FF... :P... Creo que para el próximo adelantare el curso jajaja es decir que ya estarían fuera del hospital :3 - bueno eso creo - :P

**Bueno, bueno ^^ al menos a las que me leen, espero les haya gustado este cap. Ya que no me decidía a dejarlo con o sin memoria xD...**

**(*)La partes que leen ahí son partes de la canción de Dress de Abingdon Boys School - al español la letra - es mi banda Favorita *O* y bueno la pequeña parte del comienzo en mia XDD y luego busque esa canción xD y quedo bien, creo :S … Si no díganmelo O-O...**

* * *

**^-^-^-^ - GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS - ^-^-^-^ **

**USAGI GRECIA DESU.**

**DESTRAIK MATSUMOTO.**

**GUEST. **

**LEXIE-CHAN94**

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25.**

* * *

**En fin dejen Reviews si quieren seguir leyendo. ^^U**

**Por que sin ellos, y ni ustedes querido publico; yo no seguiría escribiendo u.u… **

***DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ***

**28-07-2012 / 3:51pm**


	10. Chapter 10

Bien haciendo un poco de espacio ahora en mi vida escolar…

Y aquí, vamos de regreso… :O hoooooooooo… ¡animo! TwT … hay minna-san… la escuela me mata…

¡sin mas a leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**++++ FLASH BACK ++++**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: Genero yaoi***chico x chico*, creo que no hay nada malo.

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Reflejo.**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

**++++ En algún lugar del Hospital ++++**

**-**Jajajaja Colonello-san, de verdad que es divertido este juego- hablo mas que feliz un castaño, el cual estaba sentado en una de las bancas de afuera… sus heridas estaban mejor, además pasando por alto que ya tenia aproximadamente una semana…

Ahora jugaba un videojuego… su padre-materno se lo regalo, según el para que no se aburriera. Y además por que no lo podrían visitar si no hasta en la tarde-noche…

Ambos mayores le dijeron que tenían ciertos pendientes del trabajo…

Así que casi todo su tiempo se la pasaba con su enfermero…

-Vaya, eres bueno con eso- le hablo tranquilo y divertido… el mayor oji-azul.

-S-Supongo que si – sonrió levemente.

Ahora ambos estaban en una especie de terraza… Lucia algo solitaria…

-Colonello-san, es su turno- hablo feliz y entretenido.

-Si, si, ahí voy- le secundo de igual modo mencionado.

Se acerco un poco más a Tsuna, y percibió la calidez que emanaba el menor…

Empezó a jugar y no le iba tan bien como al castaño… pero luego fue mejorando…

Haciendo sacar unas cuantas risas al castaño.

-Oh, Colonello-san, es bueno en todo al parecer jajaja – rio divertido…

Aunque para el rubio… sonó como a otra cosa…

.

.

(N/A: jojojo doble sentido, queridas XDD)

.

.

El mencionado se sonrojo un poco… disimulando… y obviando un poco la cercanía del menor, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el chico le atraía en demasía…

Así siguieron jugando y revisando periódicamente al ahora ya "paciente"…

-Waaa – bostezo el niño – T-Tengo sueño…

El rubio le acaricio sus revueltos cabellos castaños… haciéndolo sonrojar…

-Vamos, de por si ya es hora de su siesta- le hablo como un verdadero enfermero… y lo ayudo de igual modo.

-Por aquí- le indicaba.

-S-Si –el chico seguía caminado… y entrando a su respectiva habitación…

-¡Tsuna /Decimo! – saludaron sus inseparables amigos.

-¡Takeshi, Hayato!-le respondió efusivo…

Los dos se quedaron disimuladamente viendo si su amigo estaba "completo y sano"…

Y el castaño solo se extraño por su mirada.

-Estoy bien- solo les señalo.

-Esta bien, te creemos Tsuna – hablo mas tranquilo el peli-negro.

-Si el Décimo lo dice- murmuro el peli-plateado.

-Jajajaja ustedes nunca cambiaran- solo dijo antes de acostarse de nuevo…

Y así se sumió en su tan preciado sueño.

Bueno mas que nada era un reposo de 30 minutos...

.

.

.

.

**++++ Con Kyoya ++++**

El azabache por fin había despertado… su cuerpo le dolía levemente, pero no tanto como se hubiera imaginado, y mas por la cantidad de heridas que había tenido.

-T-Tsunayoshi – murmuro un poco.

Odiaba verse débil, pero se sentía cansado.

-Esta bien…-le respondió una voz, similar a la suya-Pierde cuidado, Rokudo Mukuro no volverá por ahora.

-Ya veo- le respondió- Quiero salir…

Se estaba intentando levantar…

-Todavía no- le contesto serio– El doctor te revisara y vera si se te da de alta…

-…-el azabache frunció su ceño, claramente molesto. A él nadie le daba órdenes…

Pero siendo su padre quien le dice eso… no tenía más opción…

.

.

.

.

El azabache se durmió de nuevo, pero en su interior no podía deja de pensar en que le paso a su Tsunayoshi…

No sabía que tal había quedado… Le preocupaba algo...

.

.

.

.

****** CON TSUNAYOSHI ******

Los amigos del menor solo se quedaron por un momento, realmente iban a hacer una visita rápida, pero también por seguridad… aunque ellos mismos sentía que no pasaría nada del otro mundo…

Aunque eso si, notaron que aquel enfermero, no tenia intenciones para nada "sanas" con su mejor amigo…

-Entonces, me retiro jóvenes- hablo el "enfermero".

Tanto Hayato como Takeshi sonrieron levemente…

-¿Crees que todo estará bien, Gokudera?-

-Supongo que si, pero el Décimo y Hibari-

Takeshi lo miro... Comprendiendo quizá lo que se refería...

-Probablemente Hibari no lo ha visto-

-Tsk, esto es totalmente estresante de algún modo-

-Ni que lo digas...-

Diciendo esto se quedaron en la habitación del castaño... Hasta que llegaran sus padres se marcharían...

.

.

.

.

**++++++++ - CON ALAUDE, GIOTTO Y DAEMON - **

-Bien Daemon, dinos la razón del "ataque" de tu sobrino, sabes que si lo deseo puede ir a Vindice - hablo serio Giotto- Ataco a mi familia...

El mencionado, se puso algo cabizbajo...

-Pero como eres también de mi familia, no lo haré- hablo suave... Pero se notaba un poco la frustración y la confianza ya que hasta apoyo su mano en el hombro del contrario...

Daemon sonrió levemente...

-Nufufu~ No es necesario "Primo"-

Respondió... Intentando mantener su porte característico...

-...- Alaude se mantenía al margen, le costaba ver a ese sujeto... Cerca de su ahora esposo...

Pero no tenia tampoco que argumentar nada. Estaba apoyado en la pared de aquella oficina...

-Entonces, ¿tu sobrino resulto ser un "Guardián" para Tsunayoshi? -

-Nufufufu~ no se te escapa nada, supongo que lo dijo ese sujeto, ¿Reborn?- respondió.

-Supongamos, pero nunca pensé que Tsuna seria el próximo...-

Los otros dos acompañantes se sorprendieron ligeramente...

-¿Por que dices eso?-

Ahora hablo Alaude...

.

.

-No quería que Tsuna se inmiscuyera en este mundo, es peligroso... Y a la vez difícil...-

Alaude sonrió levemente.

-El sabrá que hacer, ademas era inevitable-

.

-Nufufufu~ Odio admitirlo, pero el tienen razón fufufu~

.

.

-Supongo que si, espero que al menos el logre lo mismo que yo, ya que ahora Vongola esta decayendo un poco-

-Fufu~ Todo estará bien, Giotto-

-Gracias Alaude-

-Bueno, bueno, yo me voy, tengo que ir a revisar a mi sobrino-

Al decir eso, la niebla se hizo presente... Y desapareció...

Alaude frunció su ceño... Pero luego suspiro...

Cuando no se sintió la presencia de aquel sujeto, hablo de nuevo...

-¿Estas listo Giotto? Ya es hora-

-Si, Alaude- respondió.

Se puso de pie, tomo su capa se la coloco, y fueron camino a la puerta... pero antes de que Alaude abriera, Giotto, tomo su mano y lo beso, rápidamente...

Alaude se sorprendió levemente, por que pensó que su esposo seguía molesto con él. Pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y lo acerco mas, poniendo su mano en el cuello del rubio para profundizar el contacto.

-Aah... Alaude - suspiro...

El mayor estaba descendiendo... Pero Giotto le detuvo...

-ah, v-vamos todavía hay que ir a ver a Kyoya y Tsuna ah - dijo en un jadeo...

-Hm- solo murmuro el mayor...

Y emprendieron su camino.

.

.

.

**++++ En el Hospital con Kyoya ++++**

Después de que descansara Tsuna se relajo pero obviamente el enfermero lo examino y curo aunque ya sus heridas se recobraron mas rápido que las de su hermano, el no se iba, hasta que su hermano se recuperara... Eso es lo que lo mantenía ahí...

Así que sin mas, se fue a ver a su hermano ya que ahora estaba en un área accesible, ya que no lo había ido a ver por que estaba en la zona de cuidados intensivos...

.

.

Entro a la habitación tan blanca y silenciosa... Claro con sus dos mejores amigos, menos el enfermero ya que al parecer pronto le darían otro paciente, y tenia que ver esos detalles...

**-**¿Kyoya, nii-sama? - hablo un castaño con voz mas tranquila...

-El sigue durmiendo, Dame-Tsuna-

Respondió una voz varonil...

-Por lo visto, no estas tan mal como parecías-

Tsuna giro su cabeza... Y al hacerlo sus orbes se abrieron y brillaron de felicidad...

-¡Reborn! ¡Estas bien! - casi grito efusivo.

Y le abrazaba... Pero se detuvo.

-T-Tsunayoshi- se levanto de su ligero sueño...

Apareció otra voz, pero sonaba cansada, el castaño se acerco levemente...

.

.

Sonrió en demasía... Se sentía tan feliz...

-¿E-Estas bien?, ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto temeroso...

Se fue acercando... Y toco levemente el cabello azabache...

Ante ese gesto el mayor sonrió... El hombre de la Fedora, suspiro.

Y los otros dos acompañantes, se quedaron en la puerta, el hitman le hizo señas para que salieran de la habitación... Dándoles un poco de privacidad...

.

.

.

.

-Mejor- solo le respondió, y como hicieron la lluvia y la tormenta... Lo escaneaba...

Traía otras ropas, pero no se veía mal, ante sus ojos lucia bastante bien...

.

.

-Veo que estas mejor, Tsunayoshi - le dijo mientras se levantaba para sentarse un poco... Ya se había hartado de estar acostado...

-S-Si Nii-sama-

-Me alegro, ven aquí Tsunayoshi - le solicito... Quería que se acercara para tocar su cabellos castaños, los cuales lucían un poco mas largos...

El castaño sonrió levemente y se iba acercando hasta que...

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿estas aquí? - era Colonello...

La puerta se abrió de pronto... Pero claro, con el debido respeto...

Tsuna ahora estaba aun lado sentado en la cama de su hermano mayor... Cosa ligeramente sospechosa... Casi se caía Colonello...

Luego entro Giotto y Alaude espero hasta después...

-Kyoya-kun, ¿eh? ¿Tsuna-chan? - saludo cortesmente como siempre lo hacia...

-_"Que es esta atmósfera tan incomoda"- _pensó... el rubio oji-azul.

Pero eso si, Kyoya tenia una cara terrible... Parece que quería matar al rubio... Enfermero...

.

.

.

Luego de que aparecieran los padres, de la nada siguieron tanto Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera...

Lo mismo paso por los tres... Si incluso el Hitman...

-_"Que ocurrió aquí" - _solo se fueron por unos minutos, -en realidad una hora- y se encuentran con el aura de "sed de sangre" de Kyoya, un Tsuna sonrojado y un Giotto y Alaude confundidos... Aunque no lo pareciera... Mas un enfermero - ya conocido- con una mirada de superioridad al azabache...

.

.

¿Que paso? ...

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

**JEJEJE HACE UN TIEMPO QUE NO ESCRIBÍA ^^U LAMENTO SI SALIO CORTO D: POR PRIMERA VEZ, PERO HASTA AQUI ME DIO U_U LA INSPI... JEJE ^^U**

**y si... ¿Que paso? :B ... En el proximo ya veremos a Mukuro (¿?) jajaja no lo se... **

**Espero les haya gustado TwT ... **

******^^RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS^^**

******LEXIE-CHAN94:** Hai ^^ nee tranquila :3 sobre tus dudas no se, la verdad D: ... Ok bueno de los tutores de Tsuna solo hará presencia Reborn... Y quizá Lal Mirch o Colonello a lo mucho XD y varia... Pues no me lo pensé O.O pero todo tranquilo...

******DEIKARA-DEIDARA-DESUKA-DESU:** ^^ muchas Gracias! Créanme que Reviews así inspiran ^^U... Y sobre tu pregunta ¬w¬... Muajajajaja... Mas adelante XD

******USAGI GRECIA DESU:** jojojo en el próximo capitulo habrá algo de C27 xD

******MIRAJANE:** ^^U jejeje a veces pienso que es por eso O-OU ajaja ok no :B y si, como dije en el próximo hay C27 XD la emoción xD

******BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:** Jajajaja eso si, ni que se lo quiten xD esos -mas mukuro- es Sepsie (*¬*) y me alegro que te hayan gustado XD al principio no sabia que poner ¬¬" cambie esa parte como 3 veces ya que no me habia gustado y justo en ese instante escuche la rola de Dress de ABS esa es mi banda así, bien favorita XDDD

******HIMEKO STUCLIFF:** Vaya ._. es correcto, hace tanto que no te veia u-u... X3 pero al menos se que sigues por aqui, Gracias por dejar review :3

******MOCHI SO:** Jajaja bueno, al menos veo que no decepciono XD y me alegro ver (orillar XD) a alguien a ver el Alaude x Giotto XD jajaja

******SUMIREKO:** ^^ hai, hai y el "sama" en serio me halaga XD pero siento que no me lo merezco aun :P ok no :B pero ¿no se si me entiendas? xD jajaja es tan raro :P que te digan algo asi XD

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y TAMBIÉN POR COMENTAR!**

**~DEJEN REVIEW ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ~**

**ONEGAI T3T**

incluso si es para amenazarme o decirme que estuvo feo (TwT) o les gusto bastante :3 todo lo que ustedes quieran :D

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_(- EN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER- )_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_

_CIAO + CIAO ^^_

**21-08-2012 / 7:45PM**


	11. Chapter 11

Bien otro cap. Más… : 3

En el anterior vimos algo de que Colonello llego en cierto momento indeterminado…

Espero les guste :P

_PD: En el anterior capitulo me di cuenta que había partes incompletas D: ¡lo siento! Creo que cuando lo edite no me fije de esos detalles… Eso o fue FF que no lo "detecto" esos detalles… ._._

¡Sin mas a leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**++++ FLASH BACK ++++**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: Genero yaoi***chico x chico*, creo que no hay nada malo.

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Sensaciones.**

****"Jefe y algo mas"****

**:::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**

_**-Veo que estas mejor, Tsunayoshi - le dijo mientras se levantaba para sentarse un poco... Ya se había hartado de estar acostado...**_

_**-S-Si Nii-sama-**_

_**-Me alegro, ven aquí Tsunayoshi - le solicito... Quería que se acercara para tocar sus cabellos castaños, los cuales lucían un poco más largos...**_

_**El castaño sonrió levemente y se iba acercando hasta que...**_

_**-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿estas aquí? - era Colonello...**_

_**La puerta se abrió de pronto... Pero claro, con el debido respeto...**_

_**Tsuna ahora estaba aun lado sentado en la cama de su hermano mayor... Cosa ligeramente sospechosa... Casi se caía Colonello...**_

_**Luego entro Giotto y Alaude espero hasta después...**_

_**-Kyoya-kun, ¿eh? ¿Tsuna-chan? - saludo cortésmente como siempre lo hacia...**_

_**-**__**"Que es esta atmósfera tan incomoda"-**__**pensó... el rubio oji-azul.**_

_**Pero eso si, Kyoya tenia una cara terrible... Parece que quería matar al rubio... Enfermero...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Luego de que aparecieran los padres, de la nada siguieron tanto Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera...**_

_**Lo mismo pasó por los tres... Si incluso el Hitman...**_

_**-**__**"Que ocurrió aquí" -**__**solo se fueron por unos minutos, -en realidad una hora- y se encuentran con el aura de "sed de sangre" de Kyoya, un Tsuna sonrojado y un Giotto y Alaude confundidos... Aunque no lo pareciera... Mas un enfermero - ya conocido- con una mirada de superioridad al azabache...**_

_**. . .**_

_**¿Que paso? ...**_

**:::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**

-Tsunayoshi… ¿Qué sucede aquí?- hablo despacio y suave el rubio platinado.

Siempre era o al menos parecía cariñoso con su hijo menor y esposo.

-E-Eh… O-Oto-sama… V-Veras…-

-No se preocupen, Señores, yo venia por mi paciente- hablo Colonello como si nada, causando una leve irritación en el padre.

-A-Alaude, tranquilo- murmuro Giotto nervioso…

Sabía que su esposo no era muy tolerante.

-Hm-

-Giotto, ve con Tsunayoshi, necesito hablar con Kyoya-

-E-Eh… ¿Qué estas diciendo, Alaude?-

El oji-azul notaba que su esposo estaba ocultando algo… Y quizá el también lo sabia, pero lo quería ignorar.

Mientras que al parecer su hijo mayor, Kyoya entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera… Seguían de expectantes, y algo ignorados.

-Vamos, Tsunayoshi…- el padre rubio a pesar de estar confundido…

Siguió la indicación de su esposo. Y jalo un poco del brazo a su pequeño hijo.

-Sígame, Señor. Vongola Di Hibari- hablo respetuoso.

El enfermero, mientras miro de reojo al azabache…

Quien de igual modo noto la mirada dirigida hacia él.

-Reborn, necesito que te quedes-

El de la fedora se extraño por la petición así que solo asintió brevemente.

-Ustedes, salgan- índico-_ordeno_- mirando al peli-plateado y al peli-negro.

-S-Si- respondieron ambos.

Algo temerosos por la "petición amable" del padre Hibari.

Y salieron en breve de la habitación, probablemente para ir a la de su amigo castaño.

.

.

.

.

-Y bien, para que me necesitas- hablo sin rodeos, Reborn.

-Tú sabes que es a lo que me refiero, Reborn-

-No estarás realmente…-

-Compromiso-

Solo dijo, Alaude…

-Tsk-

Kyoya sin embargo… No lo tomo tan bien…

-Pero es una lastima que el "paquete" no este como debería, ¿no es así kyoya?-

El padre, estaba tan molesto y por demás se notaba, al decir una frase tan larga…

-…-

-Tsunayoshi se ira a Italia con Reborn, eso esta decidido-

-Alaude- el tutor quería intervenir…

-Ni creas que lo dejare, "Padre"- usando un tono tan despectivo, Kyoya se quería levantar a enfrentar a su propio padre.

-Sera mejor que te calmes, "niño" no tengo paciencia para tus berrinches en este momento.- recrimino el mayor.

Reborn se sorprendió demasiado. Al parecer, Alaude sabía que le gustaba su hijo… Pero eso no era algo que esperaba… Y por más que sonase tentadora la idea… Por primera vez, no sabia que hacer…

A mayor, le atraía Tsunayoshi, pero no quería dejar por completo su "soltería" bueno pero viéndolo bien, seria la gran "amistad" y cariño que le tiene. (Y sobrevivir a sus "enseñanzas") que es quizá lo que le gusto de él, sin contar su forma de ser y pensar…

.

.

Y… Kyoya ardía del enojo. Ahora, odiaba ser un "Hibari"…

Mientras que Alaude se mantenía impasible…

-Alaude, me encanta tu propuesta, pero no creo que sea lo correcto- siguió alegando. Reborn.

-Esta decidido, "Primo" y yo lo discutimos- respondió.

Oh, no, Reborn noto la seriedad y seguridad en sus palabras que poseía Alaude, y noto la palabra "Primo"… -"_Entonces van en serio"- _pensó.

-Kyoya creía que nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba-

-Ya veo- bajo su fedora.

-Así es, estos dos causaron una "deshonra", pero por ahora creemos que esto es lo correcto, pero para ambos-

-Por eso no puedo negarme, ¿correcto?- Reborn suspiro.

-Exacto, tú eres nuestro mayor candidato-

Kyoya afilo su mirada. Lo estaban ignorando, y lo estaba subestimando.

.

.

_-"Giotto ya debe de estar diciéndole a Tsunayoshi"-_

_._

_._

_***-*-* - CON TSUNAYOSHI Y GIOTTO - *-*-***_

Colonello los llevo y los dejo, con un "Me retiro, " y un "Hasta luego, volveré después, Tsuna"

.

.

-Mamma, ¿Por qué Oto-sama estaba tan molesto? –

-Tsunayoshi, hay algo que debes de saber-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- sonrió levemente para animar a su padre-materno y que hablara.

La lluvia y la tormenta… Simplemente se miraron…

-Te iras a Italia…-

La sonrisa del menor se desvaneció.

-Q-Que estas diciendo, mamma… Y-Yo no-

-No te estamos avisando, Tsunayoshi, es un hecho…-

-¡N-No d-debes de esta mintiendo!- se estaba alterando.

-Tranquilo, por favor, escucha…no te iras solo- apoyo su mano y lo recostó de nuevo.

-Te iras con Reborn, Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun- continuo.

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo-

-Por que es mas seguro que estés allá que acá… Lo siento mucho hijo- hablo con un nudo en la garganta- Lo siento…- murmuro mientras acariciaba los cabellos chocolates del pequeño.

-Lo entiendo, pero y ¿onii-sama?-

Giotto no quería responder…

.

.

No quería decirle un "Es por tu bien que estén separados"…

.

.

_**~.~.~.~. – CON DAEMON, MUKURO & CHROME - ~.~.~.~**_

En una espacioso cuarto de lectura. Entra una pequeña joven…

.

.

-¿D-Daemon-sama?-

-¿Qué ocurre, Nagi?-

-M-Mukuro-sama, esta despierto-

-Ya veo, entonces allá voy-

-S-Si, yo voy por a-agua para él-

-Esta bien, Nagi-

El mayor palmeo brevemente la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

Y así se encaminaron en diferentes direcciones de donde estaban.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Mukuro.

-Nufufu~ Con que ya estas despierto, querido sobrino~-

-Tsk, no creas que me agrada verte-

-Oh, ¿sigues resentido, por que tú "amor" te dio una paliza?-

Mukuro afilo su mirada… Realmente le enojaba ese hecho.

-Kufufu~ Puede… Pero aun hay algo que me alegra fufufu~-

Ahora era Daemon el sorprendido.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto disimulando su curiosidad.

El joven peli-índigo sonrió macabramente.

-Kufufufu, yo nada… solo espero ver, hasta cuando acabara este teatrillo y caiga la cortina mostrando la verdad…-

-Oya~ - murmuro, Spade.

Iba continuar pero se vio interrumpido por la presencia de la chica de cabellos morados y parche.

-Mukuro-sama, ¿se encuentra mejor?-

-Kuufufu~ Me las he visto peores, pero si, Chrome-

La joven asintió levemente, y continúo con sus "atenciones" al peli-índigo.

_**~-~-~-~- CON ALAUDE, KYOYA & REBORN -~-~-~-~**_

_-"Giotto ya debe de estar diciéndole a Tsunayoshi"-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alaude se quedaba observando un punto indefinido de la pulcra habitación.

Reborn se había ido después de escuchar lo que el "padre" le dijo.

En cambio Kyoya, se quedo igual que su padre…

En un silencio ensordecedor… Para algunos, pero quizá para ellos era lo mejor.

-Descansa, voy a ver a tu madre y a tu "hermano"- indico, Alaude. Haciendo un ligero -_y muy notorio_- énfasis en lo ultimo.

-…-

.

.

Se retiro dejando a su hijo reflexionando y ¿Por qué no? Trazando un plan…

Ahora quizá, el "Terrorista" fuera él.

.

.

Pero igualmente, tampoco quería ver a su hermano menor, sufriendo. Probablemente… Era mejor dejarlo "ir"…

.

.

Gran debate mental.

.

.

_***-*-* - CON TSUNAYOSHI Y GIOTTO - *-*-***_

_Giotto no quería responder… _

_._

_._

_No quería decirle un "Es por tu bien que estén separados"… _

_._

_._

-Él no vendrá, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, hijo, Kyoya y tú deben de estar separados-

-No entiendo "el por que"-

-Bueno eso…- no sabia que mas decir.

Pero a veces ¿la ayuda llega?

-Decimo, vera… Usted debe de empezar a entrenar, lamento tener que decírselo-

-¿C-Como dijiste, G-Gokudera-kun?-

Yamamoto entendió lo que quería decir su compañero Hayato…

-Nee Tsuna, lo que te paso digamos que es porque nosotros no supimos cuidarte, por eso tu padres nos quieren entrenar junto contigo… ¿no es divertido? – intento de algún modo ayudar.

-Y por eso es que debemos de irnos por un tiempo para que luego usted… Aprenda a pelear, como lo hizo con Rokudo Mukuro- siguió, Hayato.

Tsuna intentaba asimilar…-¿_Rokudo Mukuro?- _ murmuro…

-Eso es, además hace mucho que igual no vamos de visita a nuestro hogar, Tsunayoshi- hablo Giotto- _"Y el negocio de la familia"-_

-Ya veo…- Afirmo serio, pero suspiro cansado.

Si se ponía a asimilar, realmente su cuerpo estaba tenso y cansado… Tal vez, y solo tal vez haría algo bueno por el.

-Esta bien, iré… ¿pero Kyoya onii-san, se quedara aquí? –

Giotto sonrió, su hijo no evitaba preocuparse por todos.

-Bueno en partes, tu padre Alaude lo llevara con él a entrenar-

-waaa ¿Por qué yo no entreno con Oto-sama y oni-san contigo mamma?- pregunto curioso.

-B-Bueno, es que… Es… Veras…- Giotto se sonrojaba.

Y la lluvia y tormenta… Quizá se hacían una idea de el "por que".

-Nee, Tsuna, ¿por que no nos dices que paso en con el enfermero? Jajajaja- decía Yamamoto tallándose el cuello.

-Oh, eh… Veras…-ahora era Tsuna.

-Pfuajaja- se rio por fin Giotto y los demás.

.

.

.

-jaja ah, jaja… uh- se calmaron. Y suspiraron…

De llorar era mejor reír y reír...

.

.

Y así el castaño empezó a "explicar"…

-Bueno eso, es por que estaba encima de Onii-san-

-¡¿Qué?! – casi gritaron.

-Hiiee no mal piensen- aclaro- Es que Kyoya onii-san decía que le molestaba algo que sentía en la almohada así que me subí o bien senté un poco por encima de él y se la intentaba acomodar… Pero, esta se me cayo, y tuve que pasar mi pierna por el otro lado hasta…- no quería continuar.

-Y-Ya veo, Decimo- decía el peli-blanco, evitando mirar al castaño.

Tal vez, por que la posición en la que probablemente estaba era que estaba encima completamente del azabache… Una cosa por demás insinuante y por ende sospechosa.

-Entonces, Colonello-san me quito de encima de nii-san y pues no se porque se quedaron viendo así- termino por decir.

-Jajaja que entretenido- rio por lo bajo, el peli-negro.

Aunque Giotto… Siguió analizando a su pequeño hijo.

-Con que eso era- hablo el rubio cansado.

-Bien es hora de que comas algo- índico Giotto- Y ustedes igual, chicos- señalo a los tres jóvenes con su mirada azul.

Salió de la habitación dejándolos solos… Para que así platicaran "a gusto".

-¿Giotto se lo dijiste?- pregunto el rubio platinado.

El mencionado fue interceptado por el otro en la vuelta del pasillo, hacia el comedor.

-Así es, Alaude-

-Hm-

-Espero que esto sea lo correcto-

-…- "_yo también"- _

_._

_._

_._

Mientras pensaban compraban alimentos…

.

.

Y así la vida puede tener más mentiras que verdades…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara.**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

****COMO SIEMPRE, LAMENTO EL RETRASO D: ... Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ;A; ONEGAI... COMENTEN U-U PARA MOTIVARME :´3 LOL X3

HACE MUCHO QUE NO ACTUALIZO ESTE... Y LAS QUE LEEN MI OTRO "THREE-SHOT" DE ENMA, TSUNA Y HIBARI... ESE LO SUBIRÉ DESPUÉS JEJE e.e NO ACABO AUN XD D: LA TAREA ES HORRIBLE TwT

****** RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS ^^ ******

**LEXIE-CHAN94: **JAJA CREO QUE ES CIERTO XDD TSUNA A PESAR DE TENER "INTUICIÓN" COMO QUE NO SIEMPRE LE SIRVE PARA "CASOS ESPECIALES" XD Y SIP, QUIZÁ YA NOTO EL "POR QUE" DE SUS PADRES ~W~ Y COLONELLO XD ÑAAA YA HARA SU MOVIDA DESPUÉS :3 NO SE ._. LOL GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :3

**USAGI GRECIA DESU:** GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :3 JAJAJA LOL XD ÑEE SE QUE ME "DESAPAREZCO" MUCHO ;S PERO ES POR LA ESCUELA, AUNQUE SUENE INCREÍBLE AHORA MISMO HAGO TAREA D: POR ESO HAGO ESTO RÁPIDO XD

**DEIDARA KIRKLAND UCHIHA: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :3 JAJA ESO NO PASO XDD LAS COSAS "SUCIAS" CREO QUE SE CALMARAN POR AHORA O... TAL VEZ (AUN) NO ¬w¬ JOJOJO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ^^U

**SUMIREKO:** GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :3 JAJAJAJAA EL "-SAMA" CREO ME LO MERECERÉ CUANDO LOGRE TENER UNA HISTORIA DE MAS DE 100 RV ;A; ;w; O ALGO ASÍ XDDD ÑAAM XD

**FANNYNEKO-CHAN: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :3 NO TE PREOCUPES YA HABRÁ 6927 EN SU MOMENTO XD POR AHORA YA, ME ENFOCARE FUERA DEL HOSPITAL XDD Y LO DE LA "ATMOSFERA" EXTRAÑA PUES... SI, YO SUFRO ¬¬" CASI SIEMPRE DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA -_- AAH CUANDO TUS "AMIGAS" TIENEN NOVIO Y TU NO _ ES RARO XD PERO YO SOY FELIZ ASÍ JAJA MAS TIME PARA MAS COSAS ^^ EN FIN...

**HIMEKO SUTCLIFF: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :3 WAAAAAAAA ^U^ GRACIAS (DE NUEVO) JEJE ANIMAS UN POCO, MI "ESPÍRITU" QUE SE DOBLEGA U_U A VECES JEJE :´3 CUANDO NO HAY REVIEWS :P

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :3 JAJA NEE-CHAN COMO VES, (LEÍSTE) YA SUCEDIÓ XD ESPERO QUE NADIE ME MATE POR ESTE HECHO XDDD ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO X3

**LAMENTO SI HAY FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS :S **

**ME VOY A HACER MAS TAREA T^T**

**¡COMENTEN! (MUCHO XD) ONEGAI! SI NO MAS ME DEPRIMIRÉ (¿?)... ^^**

CIAO!

**18/11/2012 - 2:57PM **

**HASTA LA PROX. ACTU. \*0*/**


End file.
